A tu lado
by WhiskyintheJar
Summary: AU-SGM Asami lo tenia todo hasta que los ideales de Kuvira se lo arrebataron. El odio y desprecio por los que no dominan ningun elemento es algo con lo que debe lidiar ahora. Korra es parte del movimiento, pero nadie conoce sus verdaderas intenciones ni que es el avatar. Ambas buscaran la manera de sobrevivir a la guerra [Korrasami]
1. Chapter 1

_Nov, 1939_

 _De todos los lugares que pude visitar antes de perderlo todo, siempre pensé que Ciudad República era el lugar más hermoso de todos. Sus calles llenas de vida, sus habitantes conviviendo en paz, sin juzgar a nadie. Maestros y no-maestros lográbamos mantener el perfecto equilibro en todo lo que hacíamos, nadie era más o menos, todos éramos iguales._

-¡Asami! Por favor, termina ya. Tenemos que irnos o nos descubrirán.- presionaba la chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes que no dejaba de ver de un lado a otro mientras su amiga estaba dentro de una de las fábricas que alguna vez pertenecieron a su padre.

-Un minuto más, Opal. Ya casi termino.- respondió Asami mientras guardaba en su bolso algunas piezas que habían caído de las maquinas. Echo un último vistazo al lugar donde hace un par de años se paseaba examinando la producción de Satomoviles, ejerciendo su bien ganado título en ingeniería, al lado de su padre, ahora solo servía para fabricar tanques y armas.

-¡Asami! ¡Apresúrate!- gritó Opal al ver un par de soldados pasar cerca de ellas. La ingeniero salió de la fábrica, cubrieron el agujero en la pared y salieron corriendo hasta la avenida, donde comenzaron a caminar normal pero con los nervios a flor de piel.

 _En la radio no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el Movimiento de Unificación. La voz de Unalaq comenzó como una simple chispa que fue quemando la conciencia de miles en un muy corto periodo. Su partido fue tomando fuerza, seguidores y a mi punto de vista, locura. Gente como nosotros, sin las habilidades de dominar un elemento, nos llenábamos de inseguridad al escuchar las propuestas._

 _Llego un momento en que las palabras "Cambio, Fuerza y Poder" no significaban otra cosa más que miedo y odio. Mi padre siempre intentaba tranquilizarme, me decía que era imposible que Unalaq lograra salir del norte para llevar su odiosa mentalidad hacia otro lado. "Odiosa"... ¿Me convertía en alguien como él al sentir odio hacia su mentalidad? Prefería no pensar en eso, pero al ver como cada ciudad caía ante su dominio, incluso una de las más fuertes de todas, Zaofu, se entregó con tal sumisión, ofreció la fuerza militar que tanto anhelaba Unalaq._

-Señoritas, identifíquense, por favor.- dijo un soldado detrás de ellas. Opal estaba aterrada, aferrándose al brazo de Asami que la miro a los ojos y asintió, tratando de decirle que debía calmarse. Se giraron despacio y caminaron hacia el pulcro soldado, con su brillante uniforme verde oscuro. Asami odiaba ese color y sobre todo ese maldito uniforme, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los unificadores.

-No tengo todo el día, señoritas. ¿O acaso son no-maestros? Porque si es así no las veo utilizando su insignia.- dijo el soldado presionando con su dedo el lado derecho de su pecho donde deberían llevar la identificación de que no dominaban ningún elemento. Discretamente la mano izquierda la llevaron a su bolsillo, levantaron la derecha, donde colgaba un brillante brazalete de platino, y una ligera llama apareció en la palma de ambas, ardía bastante pero sus rostros no lo demostraban, ya estaban acostumbradas a eso.

-De acuerdo, pueden continuar.- dijo el soldado, girándose para ir hacia donde se encontraban los otros. Las chicas apagaron sus llamas y caminaron deprisa sin ser demasiado obvias.

 _La razón principal del Movimiento de Unificación era el crear un lugar mejor, eso suena muy bien, pero no lo es cuando los no-maestro son excluidos del panorama. El motivo era simple, personas como nosotros no somos dignos de vivir mejor, no tenemos poder, no somos nada más que un parásito. Sin embargo, iban a dejarnos en paz, solo viviríamos marcados, sin algunos derechos, con un límite de propiedades, etc, etc. Pero viviríamos._

 _Era 1938 cuando Amon, un reconocido personaje que se auto-proclamo la voz de los no maestros, decidió atacar a Unalaq y su ejército. No acabo con todo, pero si consiguió asesinar a su líder. Con lo que no contaba es que tenía un muy fuerte y terrible reemplazo, esta persona se encargó de vengar la muerte de su líder de la manera más dolorosa y despiadada que encontró, aun se cuenta toda clase de historias de cómo fueron los últimos días de Amon, jamás sabré cuál era la verdadera._

-¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! Pensé que tus brazaletes no funcionarían.- dijo Opal cuando al fin habíamos doblado en la esquina lejos de los militares y caminábamos directo a casa.

-¡Lo sé! Sí que fue suerte, pero aunque volvieran a funcionar debo revisarlos, no podemos correr el riesgo de que fallen en otra inspección.- Asami metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta a su diminuto apartamento de dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, el baño era igual de pequeño pero agradecía tener una tina. Un par de sofás y un comedor era todo lo que había en lo que podían llamar sala de estar. No era la mansión a la que ambas estaban acostumbradas a vivir antes de que todo esto las dejara en la ruina, pero tenían un hogar, se tenían la una a la otra y eso bastaba.

Opal fue directo a tomar un baño, necesitaba relajarse después del susto con los unificadores. Asami se sentó en el comedor a revisar los brazaletes, cargarles un poco más de gas y hacer unas pruebas. Saco las piezas que había tomado de la fábrica para buscar alguna que le fuera útil.

La ingeniero observaba la llama frente a ella, el fuego siempre le pareció fascinante. Cuando era pequeña siempre deseo ser maestra fuego, los movimientos, el calor, los colores de las llamaradas le parecían asombrosos. Al contrario de Opal, ella hubiera preferido ser maestra agua o aire, si aún existieran los maestros aire, ella siempre decía que le encantaría volar como decían las historias.

 _Kuvira tomó el mando del movimiento, se hacía llamar "Gran Unificadora" y logro en poco tiempo mucho más de lo que había hecho su antiguo líder. En uno año ya tenía a todo el reino tierra, el norte, el sur y parte de la nación del fuego en su poder, solo le faltaba mi querida Ciudad República._

 _Aún recuerdo como la ciudad fue llenándose de verde oscuro. A donde miraras encontrarías el símbolo de Kuvira, su frío rostro en toda clase de publicidad, producto o cartel en las calles. Su voz resonaba en cada estación de radio, sus magníficos desfiles, sus numerosas campañas, mi ciudad había caído en sus manos con una rapidez sorprendente y yo vivía con más miedo. Y fue peor aquella noche en que el ejército entro a la mansión, mi padre me despertó diciéndome "están aquí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" no había tiempo para llorar y ni aun así pude reprimir algunos sollozos. Abrace a mis padres con fuerza antes de salir por la puerta oculta de mi habitación hacia la calle, llevaba en mi enorme bolso suficiente dinero para vivir modestamente por lo menos 5 años, algo de ropa, nada extravagante. Fotografías, dos libros, mi diario, mi pluma y las llaves del apartamento que mi padre me había conseguido por si tenía que huir. Hace un año no veo a mi padre, no sé qué ha pasado con él, solo sé que mi madre murió esa noche, los periódicos del día siguiente lo confirmaron. Aun recorro las calles buscando el rostro de mi padre, sus ojos ámbar brillantes a través de sus gafas, quisiera mostrarle que conseguí hacer funcionar los brazaletes...si tan solo lo hubiera conseguido esa noche, tal vez estaría aquí conmigo._

-Me pregunto si esto terminara algún día.- dijo Opal en un suspiro. Estaban sentadas en el sofá leyendo y disfrutando de un poco de swing en la radio, bebiendo vino barato y fumando un cigarrillo.

-No lo sé, a veces no quiero desearlo tanto porque siento que se pondrá peor. Solo quiero seguir con vida, es lo único que me importa ahora.- Asami sabía que sus palabras eran frías, sin esperanza, pero no quería mentirse, ni mentirle a su amiga.

-Supongo...aunque algo me dice que pronto estaremos mejor, puedo sentirlo.- comentó Opal con una sonrisa, bebiendo el resto de vino de su vaso. Asami pensó que sería buena idea conseguirse unas copas, pero sonrió por el comentario de Opal, su amiga siempre mantenía la esperanza, aunque de alguna forma, muy en el fondo, ella también la tenía.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Bueno aquí les tengo una nueva historia, que espero que disfruten tanto como yo cuando la escribo. Les cuento un poco: Soy fanática de la historia y sonará algo raro pero me interesan mucho las guerras. Me sé muchísimas guerras, pero mis favoritas son la primera y segunda guerra mundial y no sé ustedes pero cuando salió el libro cuatro de Legend of Korra, ver a Kuvira, su ejército, sus ideales solo pude pensar "wow, eso es tan Nazi" de alguna forma haha.

Esta idea viene golpeando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, hice un gran esfuerzo por adaptar muchas cosas que se sobre este periodo de la historia en particular, con el mundo de Avatar. Espero que les guste, que le den una oportunidad y estoy abierta a sugerencias, ideas o lo que se les ocurra :) Gracias por haberle dado click y leer este pequeño comienzo, vienen muchas más cosas, gracias :D Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dic, 1939_

 _La nieve ya se amontona en las calles, las noches son extremadamente frías, me es más difícil conciliar el sueño. Antes solía disfrutar de esta época, era mi favorita, pensar en salir a jugar en la nieve, que el mundo se volvía tan blanco, tan puro… mi idea de invierno ahora es encontrar la manera de sobrevivir al frio desgarrador y logra llegar hasta la primavera. En el café frente al taller hay un hombre que siempre dice que lo peor que puede pasarte en el invierno es resfriarte._

Asami subía las escaleras hacia su apartamento agotada. Había reparado 3 autos ese día, hubo verificación en la mañana y uno de los unificadores la hizo mantener la llama bastante tiempo por lo que la palma de su mano le ardía bastante, fue una tortura trabajar con las herramientas con su mano herida a pesar de llevar guantes.

-¡Querida, estoy en casa!- gritó la pelinegra al entrar, era una broma que tenían Opal y ella cada vez que llegaban de trabajar. Era jueves, el día de descanso de su amiga por lo tanto sabía que la encontraría preparando algo de cenar.

-¿Op?- Asami se extrañó de no encontrar a su amiga en la cocina o en la sala de estar, ni siquiera le contesto. Echó un vistazo en el baño antes de decidir ir a la habitación de Opal, toco primero y al no recibir respuesta abrió lentamente. La chica estaba profundamente dormida, apenas cubierta con la frazada, la pelinegra se acercó despacio tratando de no despertarla pero al estar más cerca pudo ver algunas gotas de sudor por su rostro. Llevo su mano sana hacia la frente de su amiga y se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte calor.

-¡Opal! Tienes que despertar, tienes fiebre y muy alta. Intenta mantenerte despierta, v-voy a buscar medicina, un sanador, lo que sea.- Asami se apresuró a colocar el brazalete en el brazo de su amiga, si conseguía un sanador seguro les iba a pedir que se identificaran antes de atender a Opal.

 _Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo mi amiga esta noche, resfriase. Para los No-Maestros se les tenía prohibido recibir atención de un sanador, solo podíamos adquirir algunos medicamentos que eran caros y sin mucho efecto. Otra más de las limitaciones propuestas por el partido, sin derecho a una salud digna, supongo que así pueden terminar más rápido con nosotros. Esta clase de injusticias me hacían perder la esperanza de que esta pesadilla terminaría algún día, ya estaba resignada, esto ya no era vivir…era sobrevivir. Sin embargo…hoy me di cuenta que no todos nos odian…_

La pelinegra bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia las frías calles, comenzaba a oscurecer, pero aún era posible ver con perfecta claridad. Recorría los puestos lo más rápido que podía para no llamar la atención, sabía que tenía que llegar con Dan, un maestro agua y sanador que ayudaba a los no maestros e incluso les daba remedios que eran mucho más efectivos que la porquería de medicina que ofrecía el partido.

Asami giró la esquina pero se detuvo en seco al ver una gran cantidad de unificadores destrozando el negocio de Dan, uno de los unificadores lanzó unos trozos de metal directo a sus muñecas, esposándolo.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡T-tengo mis papeles en orden! ¡Ya hice algo de Agua control! No soy no-maestro.- gritaba el hombre al ver como un maestro fuego comenzó a incendiar el lugar.

-Se le acusa de ofrecer servicios de salud a personas que no dominan ningún elemento, algo que está en contra de la ley ¿o lo niega?- dijo el soldado con frialdad, el hombre solo bajo la cabeza, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del unificador que dio un golpe al suelo con su pie derecho alzando un enorme trozo de tierra que golpeo directo en la cara de Dan provocando que su nariz y boca sangraran.

-Eso pensé, maldito traidor. Llévenselo y revisen la zona.- ordenó al resto de los unificadores. El coraje y la impotencia habían dejado a Asami quieta, sus manos temblaban pero al ver como se esparcían los soldados y recordar el estado de Opal se dio la vuelta con prisa pero se detuvo al chocar con alguien más y caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- grito uno de los oficiales. Asami subió la mirada a través del brillante uniforme verde, había algunas insignias en el pecho, tenía un rango importante y la banda roja alrededor de su brazo izquierdo lo identificaba como maestro fuego. El chico era bastante joven, seguro de su edad, alto y su mirada estaba clavada en la ingeniero.

-L-lo siento, tendré más cuidado.- respondió Asami nerviosa poniéndose de pie.

-Identifícate.- ordenó el oficial.

La pelinegra intento tranquilizarse, subió la manga de su abrigo para descubrir su mano enrojecida y en su muñeca el brillante brazalete, su mano izquierda oculta en su bolsillo presiono el botón para accionar el fuego, que para su suerte, no encendió. Asami no paraba de presionar, desesperada por ver la llama aparecer en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Estabas huyendo?- dijo molesto el soldado. La ingeniero estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando sintió la calidez de la llama sobre su mano, pero no estaba el ardor de siempre, de alguna forma la llama flotaba en la palma de su mano sin tocar su piel.

-Mako, tranquilo. Es obvio que la señorita es maestra fuego.- dijo una chica detrás de él. Era más baja que su compañero, de tez morena, cabello corto y tenía el mismo pulcro uniforme, la diferencia era que la banda de su brazo era de color azul, era una maestra agua.

-La chica huía de algo, estoy seguro, me debe una respuesta y sobre todo una disculpa.- dijo Mako con desprecio, la chica llevo su mirada hacia Asami que estaba inmersa en los ojos azul brillante que contrastaban con su piel, los hacia…asombrosos. La ingeniero sacudió ligeramente su cabeza al ver que la llama en su mano se había apagado y al notar que los unificadores esperaban una respuesta de su parte.

-Y-yo…amm…-

-Baatar te está buscando, yo me encargo de ella, voy a escoltarla y a interrogarla. Te veo en la base.- dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Asami, no estaba acostumbrada a que los unificadores le sonrieran de esa forma, siempre era con malicia.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde. Ve con cuidado la próxima vez.- dijo Mako más como una amenaza que un consejo.

-Lo haré, señor. Lo siento.- Respondió Asami ante la mirada de desprecio del oficial que se alejaba hacia donde estaban los demás. "Ahora solo necesito ir al otro lado de la ciudad a buscar la medicina de Opal" pensó la pelinegra pero la voz de la chica la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-A…Sam.- respondió la pelinegra, "otro a la colección y este fue el menos creativo" pensó la ingeniero que estaba acostumbrada a usar otros nombres, pero este definitivamente era el peor, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa y no confiaba en lo amable que era esa chica.

-Bien, "Sam" ¿Dónde vives?- la tranquilidad en su voz, su falta de arrogancia, esa maldita y hermosa sonrisa estaban volviendo loca a Asami.

-Un par de calles hacia allá- contestó la pelinegra apuntando hacia atrás de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscar un sanador o medicamento para mi amiga, está muy enferma, necesito ir al centro a buscar otro ya que vi esta…situación. Disculpe si la ofendo oficial, pero tengo prisa, ¿Puedo marcharme ahora?- dijo Asami con desespero en su voz al recordar lo mal que estaba Opal, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Es una pena lo que paso aquí, no estoy a favor del castigo, pero la ley es la ley…supongo. Por suerte para ti, soy sanadora. Yo puedo ayudar a tu amiga y en el camino me puedes explicar de dónde viene ese lindo brazalete de tu muñeca. Mi nombre es Korra por cierto, andando.- dijo con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado con una pequeña reverencia para dejar pasar a la ingeniero que no paraba de pensar "mierda, mierda, me han descubierto, sabía que su amabilidad no era normal". Caminaron en silencio un rato en lo que la ingeniero pensaba si era buena idea llevarla a su apartamento o perderla en el camino, aunque le parecía imposible, no sabía cómo desaparecería de su vista.

-Ni lo intentes, Sam. Es mejor que confíes en mí, te prometo que voy a ayudarte.- Asami bajo la mirada, resignada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Korra que caminaba con la espalda erguida, los brazos en la espalda, observándola de reojo.

-Mi padre me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños.- respondió Asami en un suspiro al ver su edificio, no tenía otra opción, debía confiar en ella. Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras despacio.

-¿Tu padre? Qué curioso…-

-¿Por qué es curioso?- preguntó la ingeniero abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, dejando pasar a la morena aunque no paraba de pensar que no era una buena idea.

-Oh, no es nada. ¿Dónde está tu amiga?- preguntó Korra observando el pequeño apartamento.

-Cierto, por aquí, está en su habitación.- Asami señalo hacia el pequeño pasillo que da a las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Opal justo como la había dejado, toco su frente, era obvio que había aumentado la fiebre. Korra se acercó he hizo lo mismo, bajo sus manos hacia la quijada, palpando hasta sus oídos, levanto la vista para ver a la ingeniero.

-Necesito un recipiente con agua y una toalla.- Asami fue de prisa a la cocina por lo que había pedido la morena, al regresar colocó el agua y la toalla en la mesita de noche. Al girarse una chispa recorrió su cuerpo al ver como Korra se quitaba su abrigo y se arremangaba su camisa. Las curvas de su cuerpo, sus marcados brazos resaltaban en la tela y seguro que si no fuera por el símbolo de los unificadores en su brazo derecho, Asami no se hubiera sentido tan mal de mirar a Korra. Esas personas le habían quitado todo, estaba traicionando a su padre con solo tener a un unificador en su casa, incluso si iba a ayudar a su amiga.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron olvidados al ver como el agua salía del recipiente y adquiría un color azul brillante, que iluminaba aún más la habitación. El agua control de esa chica era asombroso, sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, delicados y precisos. El agua pasaba por la frente de Opal una y otra vez, en ocasiones bajaba a su quijada y regresaba a su cabeza, los movimientos se repitieron varias veces hasta que el agua regreso al recipiente y Opal abrió los ojos.

-¡Li! Amm…ella es Korra, un oficial que se ofreció a ayudarnos. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Asami de inmediato aclaro la duda que se formó en la mirada de su amiga, además que tuvo el cuidado de no decir su nombre real.

-Gra…cias- respondió Opal en un susurro, aún estaba muy débil y podía sentir como sus ojos se cerraban. Asami pasaba la toalla secando su rostro.

-No es nada, señorita. Ahora debe descansar, tiene una fuerte infección y lo mejor es un poco de reposo. ¿Me acompañas?- pregunto al final la morena al ver que Opal volvía a quedarse dormida, salieron de la habitación mientras Korra se ponía su abrigo de nuevo, las pequeñas insignias tintineaban mientras acomodaba la prenda. Por las ventanas ya estaba completamente oscuro, el silencio incomodo estaba presente, pero la cara de Korra no parecía demostrarlo.

-Bueno, creo que necesito un poco de vino, ¿conoces un bar cerca de aquí, Sam?-

-Amm…hay uno dos cuadras delante del edificio…aunque tengo algo de vino aquí.- "¡¿Qué carajos me pasa?! ¡Si lo que querías era que se marchara ya!" pensó la pelinegra, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir y muy sonrojada por la sonrisa casi de malicia que tenía Korra en los labios.

-Me encantaría.- respondió Korra sentándose en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana, sacando sus cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, Asami se acercó con una copa de vino y ofreció su encendedor a la morena.

-Muchas gracias.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, has ayudado a mi amiga.- dijo la ingeniero un poco cortante, no quería que la conversación avanzara y así la chica se iría pronto.

-La fiebre no aumentara más, pero si sientes que lo hace moja un poco la toalla en agua fría y ponla en su frente un rato.-

-Lo haré, gracias por el consejo.- respondió la pelinegra muy seria y justo ahí pudo ver como por fin la sonrisa de Korra se desvanecía y extrañamente eso le dolió un poco.

-No te conozco y sé que no es sencillo confiar en alguien en estos tiempos mucho menos en un unificador. Pero créeme, puedes confiar en mí, no soy como ellos, yo…solo confía en mi ¿si? Quiero ayudarte…-

-Agradezco lo que hiciste hoy, pero no necesito más tu ayuda. Y es imposible confiar en ti, después de ver como trataron a ese pobre hombre y si de verdad no eres como ellos, habrías hecho algo ¿no lo crees?- dijo Asami con desprecio.

-Todos los días intento hacer algo, pero ahorita no vas a entenderlo…aunque me encantaría explicártelo otro día, porque quiero volver a verte, creo que puedes ayudarme… y yo a ti.- respondió Korra bebiendo con rapidez su vino, apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se puso de pie para sorpresa de Asami. "¿De qué está hablando? ¿Volverme a ver?" pensó la ingeniero pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, se limitó a observar como la chica se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espero verte pronto, Sam. Y espero que en esa ocasión, me des otra oportunidad. Gracias por el vino.- dijo Korra con una última sonrisa encantadora, una pequeña reverencia en despedida y salió del apartamento.

La morena camino tranquilamente por las frías calles de Ciudad Republica, con la decepción en sus suspiros y la hermosa chica, su perfecto cabello, su suave piel, el verde de sus ojos…era una belleza y aunque la hubiera tratado bien era imposible intentar algo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo mejor era apartarse. Además, su doble vida, el gran secreto con el que cargaba, lo peligroso que era su trabajo…sabía que su vida terminaría pronto y eso no parecía un problema, lo había aceptado, solo no quería aferrarse a alguien y lastimarlo.

Korra llego hasta el ayuntamiento, donde los unificadores de rangos importantes vivían, los planes más relevantes se discutían en ese lugar, pero lo más importante era que Kuvira estaba ahí y donde Kuvira estuviera, Korra debía estar junto a ella.

-¡Korra! ¿Dónde has estado? Kuvira no ha parado de preguntar por ti, necesita discutir algo contigo.- dijo el chico alto y musculoso de ojos verdes, su mejor amigo y de los pocos que conocían su secreto.

-Gracias, Bolin. Voy a verla de inmediato, nos vemos para cenar.- Korra subió las escaleras deprisa, sabia que Kuvira estaría molesta. Recorrió los largos pasillos repletos de toda clase de arte, esculturas y valiosos objetos que habían adquirido durante la conquista del Reino Tierra. Los soldados que estaban fuera de las enormes puertas del despacho al verla entraron para avisar que ya estaba ahí y de inmediato la dejaron pasar.

-Lo lamento, General. Tuve que atender algunos asuntos personales.- dijo Korra llevando su brazo a su costado, golpeando la parte trasera de sus botas y su mano derecha a su frente lo más recta que pudo.

-Pensé que tú no tenías nada personal que atender, alguna vez me dijiste que nosotros somos tu única familia. Pero no es algo que me importe ¿cierto? Ahora, necesito de tus conocimientos espirituales.- dijo Kuvira desde su enorme escritorio en su típico tono frio y despreciable de siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, General?- preguntó Korra cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda, acercándose al escritorio.

-Sin el Avatar, sé que es imposible entrar al mundo espiritual…pero me he estado preguntando…¿Y si yo hago una entrada? Las armas de Varrick han demostrado su eficiencia, seguro encontraremos la forma de crear un nuevo portal y poder extraer toda su energía para nuestro beneficio.- Korra intentaba controlar su ira ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eso podría descontrolar a los espíritus, provocaría bastante caos y desequilibro. Además de que es imposible acceder al mundo espiritual sin el Avatar…-

-¡El Avatar no existe! ¡Aang murió en estado Avatar, el maldito ciclo ha terminado! ¡El mundo no puede seguir esperando su reencarnación, ahora debemos seguir adelante, modernizarnos, crear el mundo perfecto que los maestros merecemos y voy a conseguirlo!- grito Kuvira golpeando destrozando la hermosa figura de metal que estaba en sus manos segundos antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé si esta acción va a traernos más beneficio que consecuencias.- dijo Korra buscando la manera de convencer a la dictadora de olvidar esa idea.

-Entrena más maestros agua así como lo hizo Unalaq contigo, enséñales a dominar a esos locos espíritus y todo estará bien, el plan sigue en marcha. Habla con esos malditos no-maestros. Necesito que me fabriquen algo fuerte que utilice la energía que Varrick ha puesto en las armas. Puedes irte.- dijo Kuvira al ver que Korra se preparaba para protestar. Dio de nuevo el saludo antes de salir furiosa del despacho hasta el comedor donde sus compañeros ya estaban cenando. Llego hasta la mesa y se dejó caer unto a Bolin suspirando con fuerza.

-Creo que no te fue muy bien.- comentó Bolin con algo de comida en la boca.

-Nada bien, esto se está saliendo de control y aun no tengo un plan, más personas que se unan a la causa, todos lo ven como un caso perdido.- Korra estaba exhausta y bastante preocupada, que apenas si tenía apetito, con el tenedor revolvía la comida y comía muy poco.

-Entiendo que quieres ayudarlos, pero tú también necesitas comer, Korra. Esto te está consumiendo y al ser el Av…-

-¿Ser que?- interrumpió Mako a su hermano al sentarse frente a ellos con su bandeja de comida. La morena solo le dio una mirada amenazante a Bolin que comenzaba a sudar.

-Laaaa…favorita de Kuvira, si eso. Al ser su favorita no debería estar fuera de la base tanto tiempo, tiene un rango importante que mantener.- dijo Bolin en un suspiro de alivio al ver que su hermano se había tragado todo.

-Bolin tiene razón, Korra. Ser capitán al mando después de Baatar es algo que no puedes tomar a la ligera. Todas las tropas están a tus órdenes y tú decides pasar el resto de la tarde con una chica. Sabes que eso no es bien visto, pueden crear una idea equivocada de ti.-

-¡¿Qué intentas decir?!- pregunto Korra furiosa viendo de un lado a otro para ver si alguien los había escuchado.

-Las chicas pueden tener amigas, Mako. No veo nada de malo en eso.- dijo Bolin defendiendo a su amiga, el sabia la verdad sobre las preferencias de Korra, algo que no era bien visto por el partido.

-Es solo un consejo, yo solo me preocupo por ti.-

-No necesito que lo hagas, Mako. Si me disculpan, me iré a dormir, no tengo apetito.- dijo la morena levantándose con su bandeja en las manos, camino deprisa hacia la salida tomando solo la leche y el pan de su plato antes de dejar el resto.

Metió la comida en los bolsillos de su abrigo y bajo muchas escaleras hasta toparse con más soldados que al verla llegar saludaron de la misma forma en que lo hizo Korra con Kuvira. La morena asintió para que los soldados la dejaran pasar, abrieron las puertas de metal descubriendo un largo pasillo lleno de celdas, la mayoría vacías. Al fondo, las últimas dos estaban ocupadas por 2 hombres.

-Buenas noches, Varrick. Lamento no haber traído más conmigo pero hoy no pude hacerlo.- dijo Korra entregándole al hombre la mitad del trozo de pan y la leche.

-Te lo agradezco, Korra. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- dijo Varrick bajando la mirada, sus delgadas manos tomaron el pan temblorosamente a través de las rejas y regreso hacia su mesa repleta de planos.

-Sé que no te gusta la leche, pero aquí tienes un poco de pan, Hiroshi.- comentó Korra caminando hacia la otra celda, entregando el pan al delgado y cansado hombre que la miro a través de sus gafas rotas y le dedico una delicada sonrisa.

-Se lo que te arriesgas al hacer esto, lo agradezco bastante.- dijo Hiroshi con debilidad, sus manos estaban manchadas de grafito.

-Lo que si tengo son noticias.- dijo la morena feliz al ver el brillo en los ojos del canoso hombre.

-Primero, necesito que me muestres tus diseños de ese extraño brazalete.- Hiroshi se giró lo más deprisa que pudo hacia su mesa, revolviendo papeles hasta encontrar el que necesitaba y extendérselo a su amiga entre las rejas. La morena lo observo por un momento y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son esas noticias?- pregunto Hiroshi ansioso.

-Creo que he encontrado a tu hija.-

 _No estoy segura si volveré a verla, ahora me arrepiento por haberme comportado así, pero no estoy segura si debo confiar en ella. Es unificadora, es mi enemiga y esta con las personas que tanto daño han hecho. Puede estar mintiendo o de verdad intenta ayudarme…no entiendo de qué forma puede hacerlo, apenas que consiga que domine algún elemento y poder tener una vida normal…¡No puedo ni debo confiar en ella!_

 _Sin embargo…no sé porque la idea de volver a verla me…emociona._

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tienen otra actualización, obviamente más extensa y con Korra *-* y siii en este fic Mako no es buena onda :/ Tal vez habrá varias preguntas que estaré encantada de contestar sin hacer spoiler haha. Lamento tardarme tanto, pero ser adulto apesta, pero no pienso dejar los fics eso se los prometo ;)

Si alguien conoce un poco de la época, Korra sería algo parecido a Stauffenberg, si no lo conocen, los invito a saber más de él, que en resumen es el hombre que planifico y cometió el atentado contra Hitler de 1944. Tomó como inspiración muchas cosas de esta época pero tampoco intento hacerlo parecido ni apegarme a muchos sucesos de la historia, pero si mencionare algunos datos en los que me he basado :)

Por último, si alguien ya conoce mis otras historias sabrán que acostumbro actualizar al mismo tiempo, pero ya no podré hacerlo así que subiré los capítulos conforme vayan saliendo, tratare de no dejar mucho tiempo entre ellos, planeo tener Fix You este fin de semana :) Nos leemos, gracias por la oportunidad a este fic, vendrá más Korrasami, no se preocupen, vamos empezando ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Dic, 1939_

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Korra, dos semanas que he estado luchando con mis pensamientos y la tonta e inútil decepción que me persigue cada día que salgo de casa y mi mirada barre las calles en busca de sus ojos azules y su optimista sonrisa...y no encontrarla. Por supuesto que es por la intriga que me genera el que un unificador (y de tan alto rango) hubiera dicho que no estaba a favor del castigo que vi aquella tarde, o que de verdad estaba haciendo algo para detener las atrocidades del partido...pero si fuera cierto, habría detenido la tortura que le dieron a Dan._

 _No puedo sentir nada por alguien que representa todo lo que más odio, por alguien que forma parte de las personas que me alejaron de mi familia...además que seguro fue amable conmigo al ver mi "fuego control" si supiera que soy no maestro hubiera terminado peor que el pobre Dan._

 _Sin embargo, ni mi cerebro ni Opal piensan dejarlo pasar..._

-¿Hoy tampoco la encontraste?- preguntó Opal dejando un pequeño vaso de brandy frente a Asami.

-NO, Opal. Tampoco la vi hoy, creo que no volveré a verla nunca...no sé porque insistes tanto.- respondió la pelinegra con fastidio sin levantar la vista de su libro. Era su hora libre del trabajo, había ido al Bar donde trabaja su amiga por un poco de paz antes de volver a su turno, pero Opal de verdad lo estaba arruinando.

-¡Porque quiero agradecer lo que hizo por mí! Apenas si pude decir algo, por cierto, no vuelvo a traerte otro trago por lo amargada que eres.- dijo Opal alejándose de la mesa, Asami solo sonrió ligeramente, no había momento en el día en que no discutiera con su amiga y a los minutos ya estaba todo olvidado. Encendió un cigarrillo y siguió leyendo tranquilamente hasta que se dio la hora de volver al trabajo, dejo un poco de propina para Opal, tomo su libro y salió del bar.

Caminaba despacio, precavida, tensándose un poco al ver unificadores y bajando la mirada para evitar una inspección. A dos calles del taller distinguió a un par de ellos deteniendo gente al azar para comprobar su elemento. Asami de inmediato giro a la derecha para tomar un atajo por un angosto y poco iluminado callejón. Al pasar por un local abandonado un ruido en el interior llamo la atención de la ingeniero que se detuvo con curiosidad frente a la ventana, el polvo hacia difícil ver a las dos personas al interior pero podía escucharlas claramente.

-N-no puedo seguir con e-essto General...t-tengo mucho miedo...- decía el hombre con voz temblorosa entre sollozos.

-Vamos Kuon, sé que es difícil ¡Yo vivo lo mismo que tú! Pero lo que más quiero es terminar con esto, nadie más va a hacerlo, solo nosotros.- Asami de inmediato reconoció la voz de Korra, sonaba tan preocupada. Por más que intentaba ver algo le era imposible.

-Ella lo sabe, General. Kuvira sabe que estamos tramando algo...me mando a llamar esta mañana...m-me dijo que la traición haría desear a cualquiera ser un maldito n-no maestro por el terrible castigo que recibirían los t-traidores... nada comparado a lo que les pasa a los no maestros- dijo el hombre angustiado.

-Es una simple amenaza, sabes que Kuvira juega con tu mente...quiere asustarte, por favor...no puedo seguir perdiendo los pocos aliados que tengo.- le rogó Korra con desesperación. Asami ubicó un punto de visión entre la suciedad del cristal que le permitía distinguir a ambos unificadores, Kuon tenía una banda verde claro en su uniforme, era un maestro tierra y uno muy asustado pues no paraba de temblar, la escopeta en sus manos parecía vibrar de lo mucho que temblaba.

-Usted no lo entiende, ya no puedo seguir con esto y tampoco quiero arriesgar su vida, ni la del Sargento Bolin...a nadie, lo que intentan es bueno, pero he perdido la fe, no puedo seguir viviendo con todo esto...- Korra se arrodilló junto al hombre que se dejó caer lentamente recargado en la pared y aferrándose a la escopeta en sus manos.

-Kuon...dame el arma, no lo hagas...piensa en tus hijos, ellos son no maestros ¿No quieres un lugar mejor para ellos?- dijo Korra tratando de controlar su desesperación.

-Y-ya...me encargue de mi familia...no podía permitir que siguieran viviendo en este mundo, donde s-sin mí se-erian perseguidos toda su vida...- respondió el hombre llorando con fuerza. Asami solo estaba ahí de pie, sin saber qué hacer, el miedo la tenía completamente paralizada, parecía que solo sus ojos y oídos eran lo único que funcionaba.

-Kuon no...¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?...¡Kuon!- gritó Korra al ver como el hombre se llevaba la escopeta a su boca y acercaba los dedos al gatillo pero en un rápido movimiento una corriente de aire creada por la morena alejo el rifle de las manos del tembloroso hombre que la miro con bastante sorpresa. Asami se llevó las manos a su boca para reprimir el pequeño grito de asombro que se formó en su garganta.

-Sí que es una sorpresa...pero creo que ni el Avatar puede detener al partido...ni a Kuvira. Fue un honor servirte Avatar, pero lamentablemente soy un cobarde.- en un veloz movimiento Kuon sacó su píldora de cianuro del bolsillo y se la llevo a la boca, mordiendo con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea!- gritó la morena tratando de sacar algo de la boca del unificador, pero ya era muy tarde. Korra se levantó al mismo tiempo que sus puños se encendían dejando ver una brillante llama en ambos. Asami retrocedió asustada chocando con una vieja mesa, el ruido provocó que Korra volteara hacia la ventana. La ingeniero salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del callejón hacia la avenida, directo a su apartamento.

Miles de pensamientos iban de aquí allá pero su mente no dejaba de repetir "¡El Avatar está vivo! ¡Korra es el Avatar!" Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a su apartamento donde Opal apenas acomodaba las compras que hizo. Parecía que tenía poco de haber llegado y miraba a la pelinegra con terror al verla entrar así.

-¡Asami! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- preguntó Opal asustada acercándose a la ingeniero.

-T-tenemos que irnos... no podemos seguir aquí. Empaca tus cosas.- respondió Asami entre jadeos mirando a los ojos a su amiga, confirmándole que lo decía muy enserio.

-¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué paso Asami?- preguntó nerviosa Opal pero resignada a que tenían que huir. Algo malo debió haber sucedido, lo primero que pasaba por su mente era que descubrieron a Asami.

-Te lo cuento cuando tomemos un tren, pero debemos marcharnos ahora, toma lo necesario, aun me queda dinero para remplazar algunas cosas.- Apenas si se movieron un centímetro cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Ambas se petrificaron un instante, pero la ingeniero fue directo hacia la alacena y detrás de la avena tenía un revolver cargado, lentamente se acercó a la puerta, pero la poca seguridad que le provocaba el arma desapareció al verla volar de sus manos hasta estrellarse con la pared.

-No me dejas otra opción...- escucho decir a Korra antes de que el seguro de la perilla girara, abriendo la puerta. La morena entro con precaución alzando un poco las manos.

-Vete de aquí, si no lo haces voy a llamar...- Asami no termino la frase, se sentido tonta al pensar que podía llamar a un unificador cuando tenía al mismo General de los unificadores frente a ella.

-¿A quién vas a llamar, Asami? ¿A los unificadores? Hazlo, seguro te ira mejor que darme una oportunidad de explicarte. Les agradara la noticia de haber encontrado a las señoritas Beifong y Sato- la reto Korra, Opal dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido, pero la ingeniero estaba entumecida por la sorpresa y los nervios... Korra sabía su nombre, el de Opal, sabía quiénes eran. Estaban acabadas, por eso se portó tan amable aquel día, estaba disfrutando atraparla así, pero no la dejaría ganar tan fácil.

-Si, a los unificadores, seguro no les gustara saber que el Avatar estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y jamás dijo nada ¿no lo crees? O mejor aún, que está planeando atacar a su maldito dictador.- respondió la ingeniero con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

-¡¿El Avatar?! ¿De qué demonios hablan?- dijo Opal sorprendida esperando una respuesta pero Asami y Korra seguían mirándose intensamente a los ojos, de alguna forma esperando un ataque o que alguna bajara la guardia.

-Asami...solo quiero ayudarte, a ambas, a todos los no maestros.- dijo Korra dejando de lado su tono amenazante, bajando los brazos y acercándose lentamente a las chicas.

-¿Porque el Avatar quería ayudarnos? Dominas los cuatro elementos, serias como un dios para los unificadores, ¿Porque arriesgar tu vida por unos insignificantes no maestros?- dijo Asami esta vez muy enserio, no entendía porque Korra tomaría el riesgo por alguien como ella.

-Porque para mí, tu vales la pena.- respondió Korra mirándola profundamente. El corazón de Asami dio un salto, aunque en su mente lo negara. Los ojos azules de Korra estaban clavados en ella, como si intentara leer sus pensamientos.

-Cada persona, domine un elemento o no, vale la pena. Para eso estoy aquí, por eso voy a luchar hasta que no pueda más. Pero a pesar de ser el Avatar, no es tan fácil como lo pensé, por eso quiero tu ayuda, eres una Sato, eres inteligente. Y Opal, eres una Beifong, ser valiente esta en tu sangre, necesito a gente como ustedes, solo quiero que me den la oportunidad de explicarles.- Korra se quedó quieta, esperando una respuesta por parte de las chicas que comenzaron a relajarse.

-Yo quiero ayudarte.- dijo Opal con una pequeña sonrisa que le devolvió Korra al acercarse y poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Tu que dices Asami?- preguntó Korra extendiendo su mano a la ingeniero que seguía sin confiar totalmente en la morena, pero después de unos momentos le dio la mano.

-De acuerdo, voy a ayudarte. Pero eso no quiere decir que confió totalmente en ti.- dijo Asami disfrutando muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos el tacto de la mano de Korra.

-Pero al menos tienes un poco ¿no? Eso me basta, espero ganarme toda tu confianza, quien sabe, tal vez podamos ser muy buenas amigas.- comentó Korra sonriendo con sinceridad, con su hermosa sonrisa que hacía que la mente de Asami se llenara de más dudas, miedos y alegría.

-Bueno, ¿Ya pueden explicarme que sucede?- dijo Opal con desesperación provocando que Asami y Korra rieran.

 _Dic, 1939_

 _Es extraño lidiar con la idea de tener a la persona más poderosa del planeta frente a ti, cuando tus ojos solo pueden ver a una chica no más alta que yo, joven y amigable. Le contamos todo a Opal, el incidente de aquella tarde y estoy segura que eso la sigue agobiando pues no hablaba al igual que hace dos semanas. Nos ha contado un poco de su vida, algunos de sus planes, nos dio consejos sobre cómo lidiar con unificadores, que horarios eran los mejores para no toparse con ellos._

 _Pero sé que hay mucho más de lo que quería hablar, parecía tragarse las palabras, no nos hizo preguntas, dejo que contáramos lo que queríamos, ahora cargábamos con un gran secreto y sospecho que no quería darnos más peso, más preocupaciones. Pero para mí ya era imposible, ya no podría dejar de preocuparme por ella, era mi pequeña esperanza a recuperar la libertad, de ser feliz._

-No puedo creer que eres el Avatar, pensé que el ciclo se había terminado con Aang.- dijo Opal tirando la ceniza de su cigarrillo al pequeño cenicero en el centro de la mesa.

-Todos piensan eso, incluso Kuvira, lo cual nos da mucha ventaja. Pero nadie sabe lo que en realidad sucedió.-

-¿Qué paso con Aang entonces?- preguntó la ingeniero, quería saberlo todo, si iba a ayudarla no quería ningún cabo suelto. Korra sonrió ligeramente y miro hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo y el fuerte frio se colaba por ella.

-Creo que esa sería una historia para otra ocasión. Por mucho que disfruto hablar con ustedes, debo irme. No quiero levantar sospechas.- respondió Korra levantándose del sofá.

-Amm...te acompaño abajo.- se ofreció Asami algo sonrojada. Korra se despidió de Opal con un apretón de manos que Opal aprovecho para jalar a la morena y darle un abrazo, la ingeniero prefirió mirar a otro lado, sin poder explicarse el porqué.

-Gracias por lo del otro día y ¿por hoy? no lo se. Me emociona saber que alguien está haciendo algo y que mejor que el Avatar ¿no?- comentó Opal soltando a Korra.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar ayudarme, nos vemos pronto Opal.- dijo Korra antes de salir por la puerta, seguida de Asami que le hacia una señal a su amiga de que volvía pronto. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio mirándose un par de veces sin que la otra "no lo notara". Llegaron a la puerta del edificio y por suerte no había nadie cerca. Asami estaba por regresar al apartamento sin decir nada cuando la cálida mano de Korra.

-Sé que no te lo he dicho todo, pero voy a hacerlo, eventualmente. Gracias por aceptar, por confiar, aunque sea un poco. Y lamento mucho lo que viste esta tarde.- dijo Korra bajando la mirada, se podía sentir lo triste que estaba.

-Yo lo lamento también, perder a un aliado en nuestra situación es difícil, pero aún más a un amigo. Y espero que nos puedas poner al tanto pronto y saber en qué puedo ayudarte, tu solo dilo y buscare la forma de hacerlo.- respondió Asami que al notar que sus manos seguían juntas se apresuró a romper el contacto y llevar su mano a su cabello para fingir que lo acomodaba.

-Me alegra que digas "nuestra" situación, eso quiere decir que no hay duda de que estas dentro.- Korra la miro a los ojos, estaba fascinada con el verde claro perfecto y brillante que contrastaba tan fuerte con su cabello negro, era hermosa verla sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No te preocupes, espero que no sea una molestia visitarlas seguido, las tendré al tanto pronto y probablemente me acompañe un buen amigo que me está ayudando.- se apresuró a decir Korra para quebrar el silencio que se había hecho entre ambas.

-No hay problema, nos vemos pronto, amm...ten cuidado, Korra. Y lo siento por haberte amenazado con un arma- dijo Asami al sentir como la morena ponía distancia lentamente, como si le pesara marcharse.

-Hahaha, también tú, Asami. Ya me compensaras eso, hasta pronto.- se despidió Korra desde la puerta para salir al frio invierno que helaba las calles.

 _No puedo confiar completamente en ella y culpo al ambiente en el que me he visto rodeada por más de un año. Por desconfiar sigo aquí, sigo viva y me aferro a ello. Pero esa esperanza que era tan diminuta que solo al acostarme llenaba mis pensamientos se ha hecho más fuerte con ver a Korra, no solo por el hecho de que es el Avatar, sino porque considera que vale la pena luchar por mí...por todos. Ya quiero verla de nuevo...por supuesto que para comenzar con el plan._

 **NOTAS**

¡Al fin actualización! Digamos que es un regalito de 14 de febrero :3 Agradezco su paciencia, reviews, follows y todo :) Ahh esa Asami tan desconfiada y negada a lo que está comenzando a sentir por Korra -.-

Tengo una pregunta que espero puedan contestarme: Esta historia la tengo definida en muchos aspectos, pero hay algo que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza y espero que me puedan ayudar a elegir. Mi pregunta es ¿Les gustaría que Asami fuera maestra fuego? ¿O es mejor que siga como no bender? No puedo decidirme, por una parte me encantaría escribir eso pero otra (la que ama a Asami por ser tan badass sin necesidad de ser una bender) me dice que debo mantener a Asami como es porque eso la hace tan especial. Espero sus respuestas para que me ayuden a convencerme de una idea o de la otra :) Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dic 1939_

 _Sucedió algo que jamás pensé que tendría, un televisor. Me la dio un cliente a cambio de reparar su auto fuera del taller pues no tenía como pagar. Definitivamente un lujo que creí que nunca podríamos darnos...Pero al descubrir que no puedo ver otra cosa más que publicidad de los Unificadores creo que volveré a la radio, mis estaciones de Jazz consiguen relajarme mejor que a seguir viendo más unificadores en esa pequeña pantalla aparte de los que tengo que ver en las calles._

 _Ignoré el televisor por días a pesar de que Opal llegaba por las tardes a verla. Pero esta noche me fue imposible de ignorar. El rostro de Kuvira sí que me era familiar, solo basta con ir al centro de la cuidad para verla en cada cartel pegado en las paredes. Pero verla ahí, en la diminuta pantalla que iluminaba toda la habitación fue algo que me dejo paralizada._

 _La Gran Oradora, solía decirle Unalaq, incluso en varias ocasiones hablo ante la multitud por él antes de tomar el mando del partido. Su voz hacia que las palabras cobraran vida, te envolvieran, convenciéndote que lo necesitabas. El verde y plata de sus discursos parecían invadir el aire, pero yo si miraba al suelo a ver la sangre derramada, porque soy ese "parasito imperfecto" soy ese "retroceso del poder" ese "detalle que es necesario erradicar, para alcanzar la perfección"._

-Maestros, no solo estoy trabajando incansablemente para purificar nuestro mundo. Busco una alternativa, deseo ofrecer más poder a mi gente. Los espíritus nos proveen de la energía que nos da nuestro poder, lo que nos hace superiores.- hablaba Kuvira al micrófono, frente a una incontable multitud frente al ayuntamiento. Sus más leales generales se encontraban a su lado, incluso Korra, que había adquirido la costumbre de desaparecer constantemente.

-Esta noche, gracias al trabajo de las mentes brillantes de nuestros más calificados Maestros, se ha diseñado el arma para poder reabrir los portales. Trabajo que se consideraba imposible desde que el Avatar Aang murió en estado avatar, terminando con el ciclo, dejándonos a cargo.- dijo Kuvira entre los sonidos de asombro de la multitud. Se dio un momento para contemplar el rostro de sorpresa que tenía Korra y continuo.

-En este preciso momento mis generales esperan la orden para abrir los portales y comenzar una nueva era. ¡Una donde la pureza y el poder no serán más el sueño de Unalaq, será real para nosotros, para todos los que dominamos los elementos!- dijo con fuerza Kuvira entre los gritos de la multitud. Se giró para asentir a Mako que dio la orden para abrir los portales. Korra luchaba en su interior para disimular toda la preocupación que la invadía pero ni intento fingir su descontento con Kuvira, que la observaba como si la retara, casi en burla. Y entonces pudo sentirlo, el mundo espiritual alterándose, esto no podía traer nada bueno.

: :

-¡¿Porque carajo lo hiciste, Kuvira?!- gritó Korra al entrar con violencia al despacho de la dictadora. Los demás generales se giraron para verla con sorpresa y desagrado. Detestaban como Korra trataba con tan poco respeto a su líder. Kuvira en cambio ni si quiera levanto la vista, ella seguía observando el mapa sobre la mesa.

-Señores, ¿Podrían disculparme un momento? Necesito aclarar algo con mi general, terminaremos esta junta más tarde.- ordenó Kuvira con frialdad pero muy educadamente. Las personas en la mesa se levantaron sin apartar la mirada de desconfianza en la morena que intentaba verse calmada y desafiaba algunas de estas miradas, al salir el último hombre Korra no perdió más el tiempo y fue directo al escritorio.

-¡Te advertí que esto no era una buena idea, Kuvira! ¡Los espíritus no estarán contentos, vas a traer más problemas que beneficios!-

-Ya lo hice Korra, no hay vuelta a atrás y a diferencia de ti, yo sí creo que esto va a darnos buenos resultados. Si no...Aquí tienes una orden para aumentar la cantidad de maestros agua a tu mando, necesito que les enseñes todo lo que Unalaq te enseñó, necesitan aprender a dominar a todos esos espíritus furiosos.- respondió la dictadora lanzando la carpeta a la morena.

-Primero una guerra contra los no-maestros y ahora ¿contra los espíritus? Ya no comprendo el propósito de todo esto, ya no sé si es lo que Unalaq quería...- comentó Korra bajando la mirada a los archivos que tenía en la mano cuando un brusco jaloneo de su uniforme la hizo levantar la vista de nuevo para toparse con unos encendidos ojos verdes, repletos de furia.

-Te he permitido que te dirijas a mí de manera más informal, te escucho, incluso antes que cualquier otra persona, jamás te he negado una orden o petición, por todos los años de amistad que creo que mantenemos. Pero no voy a tolerar que insultes mi propósito, ni el de Unalaq. Fue tu tío, tienes ese malito lazo de sangre que yo deseaba tanto, pero jamás te diste la oportunidad de conocerlo, de saber lo que realmente quería...lárgate y has lo que he ordenado, Korra.- susurro Kuvira, muy cerca del rostro de la morena, tan cerca que la dictadora miro directo a los labios mientras una extraña curiosidad pasaba por su mente pero que de inmediato alejo para mirar los furiosos ojos azules de su amiga. Soltó su uniforme con indiferencia y se giró para mirar la ciudad por la ventana asqueada y confundida de lo que acababa de sentir.

-Como usted diga, GENERAL.- respondió con desprecio la morena que salió azotando la puerta del despacho. Kuvira solo se quedó de pie observando los destellos de luz de Ciudad Republica. Lo que discutía hace un momento con los generales, incluso los reclamos de Korra quedaron muy al fondo de su pensamientos...solo estaban esos labios...no, no podía ser nada, simplemente estaba agotada, esos pensamientos eran asquerosos, lo mejor sería ir a descansar y terminar con la junta mañana temprano.

: :

 _Dic, 1939_

 _¡Aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando! Todo ha sucedido tan rápido, no estoy segura si yo decidí tomar esta decisión o la situación me arrastro a aceptar. Me pregunto si...si pasara lo mismo conmigo..._

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Kuvira dio la orden de abrir los portales, no parecía haber hecho un cambio importante por lo que la noticia paso al olvido y todo seguía su ritmo. Hace apenas 2 días que había pasado navidad y Asami disfrutaba del regalo que le hizo Opal, un muy bien cuidado juego de herramientas a pesar de ser de segunda mano, era perfecto. La pelinegra hacia algunas reparaciones a su brazalete cuando el grito de su amiga provocó que la pelinegra arrojara sus pinzas y fuera corriendo hacia la habitación de Opal.

Justo al abrir la puerta vio a Opal de pie con la expresión de miedo y confusión más grande que había visto para segundos después una fuerte ráfaga de aire le estrellara la puerta en la cara. Asami se quedó quieta un momento descifrando lo descabellada que era la idea que tenía en mente...parecía que Opal hubiera provocado esa ráfaga...

-¿Opal? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Asami pero al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta despacio pero con firmeza en su mano por si se cerraba de nuevo. Al entrar vio a Opal de pie mirando su mano con sorpresa, pero eso no era lo interesante, si no el pequeño remolino de viento que giraba sobre la palma de su mano. Ambas se miraron y volvían a ver el remolino para volver a encontrar sus miradas. Asami se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-N-no recuerdo q-que pudiera hacer...esto. ¿Qué esta sucediéndome, Asami?- dijo su amiga, el miedo en su voz parecía transmitirse, la ingeniero no sabía que hacer o decir, solo sabía que tenía que buscar a Korra de inmediato.

-No lo sé...vo-voy a buscar a Korra, espérame, no hagas nada y no tengas miedo, ella sabrá que hacer, solo espera aquí por favor.- dijo Asami retrocediendo hacia la puerta despacio, intentado no asustar más a Opal. Salió del a habitación decidida a encontrar a Korra, incluso si tenía que entrar al ayuntamiento con su miserable brazalete. Justo en ese arrebato de valentía sin sentido unos golpes a la puerta detuvieron a la pelinegra de tomar su abrigo.

-Asami, soy Korra. ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con impaciencia la morena al otro lado de la puerta, la paz que invadió a la ingeniero era enorme y con prisa fue a abrir.

-¡Korra! ¡A Opal le pasa algo! Ella...ella parece...- comenzó Asami pero la frase se quedó atrapada en su boca. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Asami?!.- dijo Korra alzando la voz, alarmada y dejando la caja que llevaba en los brazos sobre la mesa.

-¡Opal está haciendo Aire control!- gritó con desesperación la pelinegra. Korra se quedó muy sorprendida, casi incrédula pero fue corriendo hacia la habitación seguida de Asami. Al abrir la puerta una fuerte ráfaga de viento casi las lanzo por los aires de no ser por Korra que con destreza dominó el ataque, disipando el viento para poder observar a Opal muy asustada. Asami al intentar moverse se dio cuenta que su cintura estaba atrapada entre el brazo de la morena.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Korra con preocupación rompiendo el contacto para decepción de la ingeniero.

-S-sí, estoy bien.- dijo Asami algo distraída pero se concentró al ver como Korra se aceraba en despacio hacia Opal que no paraba de temblar. Alzo sus manos y en movimientos tranquilos, suaves y casi hipnóticos pequeñas líneas de viento rodeaban la habitación, despacio pasaron por cada objeto del lugar, por los cuerpos de Asami y Opal hacia arriba alborotando ligeramente sus cabellos hasta volver a las palmas de Korra donde se veían dos perfectos y pequeños remolinos que desaparecieron en un instante.

-No tienes por qué asustarte, el aire es el elemento más dócil y tranquilo de todos, pero también puede ser muy destructivo si no se sabe controlar adecuadamente. Pero confió en que sabrás dominarlo de forma adecuada.- dijo Korra casi en un susurro, su voz hasta logro tranquilizar a la ingeniero y sobre todo a Opal que ya había abandonado su postura defensiva a una más relajada.

-¿Porque me pasa esto? Pensé que ya no había maestros aire, el Avatar Aang fue el último que existió...¿Co-como es posible?- preguntó Opal.

-No lo sé. Esto es nuevo, solo conozco a 4 Maestros Aire aparte de mi.- respondió Korra frunciendo el ceño intentando entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Hay más Maestros Aire? ¿Porque no lo habías dicho? No entiendo porque de pronto puedo controlar un elemento y uno que se creía extinto.- dijo Opal y en su voz se notaba un aumento de inquietud.

-Por seguridad, ¡Imagina lo que haría Kuvira si supiera que aún hay maestros aire! Aun no logro entender cómo es que...- decía Korra caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación antes de ser interrumpida por Asami.

-¡Los portales! La energía de los espíritus de ha liberado, está presente con más fuerza entre nosotros. Probablemente eso lo ha provocado.- comentó Asami sintiéndose algo intimidada por la profunda mirada de Korra sobre ella hasta que en un segundo se sintió alzada del suelo y atrapada en los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Korra que la apretaban hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es bastante probable! Vaya, además de ingeniero ¿Eres experta en espíritus?-

-N-no, solo lo...deduje ¿Puede ser posible?- dijo con emoción Asami y algo fascinada por la sensación de su cuerpo cerca de el de Korra.

-Bastante posible. Sin embargo, esto me deja una tarea más complicada. No puedo permitir que Kuvira encuentre a las personas que puedan hacer aire control ahora. No sé si habrá no-maestros que vayan a dominar otro elemento. Por ahora esto cambia radicalmente mis planes y los que tenía para ustedes también.- dijo Korra muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, bajando a Asami de sus brazos y caminado hacia la cocina seguida de las chicas.

-Me encantaría entrenarte, Opal. Pero me temo que eso sería muy peligroso y al no controlar tu elemento en las acciones diarias podría descontrolarse y dejarte en evidencia. Así que este es mi nuevo plan: Van a ir a buscar a Tenzin y su familia en el Templo Aire del Sur. En el camino deberán ser discretas y averiguar si hay otras personas como tú, Opal. Intenten convencerlas de ir con ustedes para que Tenzin pueda entrenarlos. Yo buscare a los nuevos maestros aire que surjan en los alrededores antes de inventar alguna misión que me permita viajar al sur a buscarlas.- Korra dejo su pesado abrigo sobre el perchero y del bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, y la estiro hacia las chicas que en silencio tomaron uno y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá analizando lo que Korra acababa de decirles.

-¿Quién es Tezin?- preguntó Opal.

-El hijo del Avatar Aang, él y su familia son los últimos maestros aire que quedaban. Y los que me enseñaron el Aire control. Quien mejor que ellos para entrenarte. ¿Ocurre algo, Asami?- dijo Korra mirando con preocupación a la pelinegra.

-¡Ni siquiera tenemos alguna manera de llegar hasta allá! Tendré que dejar mi trabajo, seguramente lo poco que tenemos ahorrado se ira en lograr salir de Ciudad Republica...no entiendo cómo quieres que hagamos eso.- dijo Asami bastante alterada ante lo que les pedía el Avatar. Era una misión suicida además de que pasar por las verificaciones fronterizas con sus insignificantes brazaletes no era suficiente, necesitaban un pasaporte.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, yo me encargo de su viaje, el dinero, las provisiones. Solo necesito que aceptes, Opal necesita de tu protección y sé que puedo contar contigo, Asami.- dijo Korra como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a la pelinegra que dio un ligero respingo al sentir la cálida piel, los ásperos dedos de la morena sobre su mano. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos azules suplicando que aceptara, y por más que su cerebro le repasaba todas las posibles consecuencias, su corazón parecía incapaz de negarle algo a esos increíbles ojos azules. Algo que de verdad le estaba molestando pues como era posible que fuera tan sencillo aceptar todo lo que Korra proponía.

-De acuerdo, voy a hacerlo. Por Opal.- reafirmo la ingeniero incluso intentando engañarse a sí misma, sabía que lo hacía por su amiga de eso no había duda, pero por Korra era algo que aún tenía que asimilar. La morena le dio la sonrisa más maravillosa y alegre que no había visto desde que acepto ayudarla contra el partido.

-Excelente, ya tengo todo planeado.- dijo la morena sonriendo y encendiendo su cigarrillo.

 _No dejo de preguntarme si yo también podrá dominar un elemento. Hasta me he descubierto pensando en ¿Porque Opal y no yo? Si hubiera sido Maestro no tendría ningún problema, si mis padres lo hubieran sido también aquí estarían conmigo, no existiría ningún peligro y sin embargo...la idea me asquea. No es que odie a los Maestros, al contrario, me parecen fascinantes a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos me odia en este momento._

 _Pero, el imaginarme controlando algún elemento me hace sentir tan...ajena a mí. He conseguido llevar mi vida sin las facilidades que me ofrece el dominio de los elementos que me parecen innecesarios y aun así creo sentir celos de ellos, celos de no haber despertado con fuego en mis manos, un fuego que no me dañe, un fuego que podría salvarme de toda esta locura._

 _No, celos de Opal, definitivamente no. Aire control...hasta parece mala suerte que consigues dominar un elemento y este resulta ser el que se creía que había desaparecido, te conviertes en algo peor que un No-Maestro, aunque aún no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Kuvira antes esto._

: :

Opal y Asami caminaban contra el viento frio que les azotaba el rostro, las calles estaban oscuras pero aun había algunas personas saliendo de los negocios con víveres, seguro que eran para su cena de año nuevo de mañana. Las chicas doblaron las esquina y caminaron despacio hasta una bodega que parecía cerrada pero que al llegar y dar unos pequeños golpes a la puerta metálica, esta se abrió lo suficiente para dejarlas pasar. Dentro hacia bastante calor, por lo que se quitaron los abrigos sobre una silla y caminaron hacia el centro del lugar donde había dos hermosas motocicletas KS 601, una de un rojo brillante con negro y la otra de color verde militar. Asami paso sus dedos con fascinación sobre la motocicleta roja, era asombrosa, aun recordaba que estaba decidida a comprarla antes de que los unificadores fueran a buscarlos aquella noche.

-Pensé que el rojo sería perfecto para ti.- dijo Korra acercándose a la motocicleta con sus mochilas de viaje y amarrándolas al costado del vehículo.

-¡Son increíbles! ¿Cómo las conseguiste?- preguntó Opal también admirando sus nuevas motocicletas.

-Eso no importa, les dije que me encargaría de todo. Hablando de eso, acérquense, tengo más cosas que darles para el viaje.- comentó el Avatar haciendo una seña para que se acercaran a la mesa de trabajo que estaba cerca de la chimenea encendida.

-Pasaportes, no deben perderlos. En las fronteras les pedirán identificarse tanto con su elemento como sus papeles, así que pasaporte y brazalete, de vital importancia.- La morena entrego los pequeños cuadernillos a las chicas que los abrieron con rapidez para ver sus nuevas identidades. Asami sonrió al ver que sus nombres eran justo los que Korra escucho en su primero encuentro. El suyo decía Sam Karu, 26 años, de la Nación del Fuego. Opal ahora era Li Arik, 24 años, de Ciudad Republica.

-Aquí tienen unos Yuans, suficiente para el viaje, por si es necesario sobornar a alguien y cualquier problema que tengan durante el viaje.- continuo Korra ante las chicas que estaban con los ojos como plato al ver la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían frente a ellas.

-Deben administrarlo muy bien y sobre todo cuidarlo, les sorprenderá llegar casi con las manos vacías pues es un viaje muy largo. Y por último un pequeño regalo de navidad y año nuevo ya que no pude darles nada hace unos días, espero que les sea útil.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa la morena que les acerco unas cajas muy mal envueltas en papel de regalo, ambas contuvieron sus carcajadas y se dedicaron a abrir sus regalos. Opal saco un lindo planeador de vuelo color verde, Opal estaba encantada con el regalo, era algo perfecto para un maestro aire.

-¡Muchas gracias, Korra! Es hermoso.- agradeció Opal poniéndose de pie para abrazar a la morena y después ir hacia su motocicleta para atarlo a su mochila.

-Los chicos de Tenzin te enseñaran a usarlo de inmediato, es asombroso.- comentó Korra antes de llevar su vista a Asami que se había entretenido en ver el regalo de Opal que había dejado de abrir el suyo. Se apresuró a arrancar el papel y levanta la tapa de la caja.

Cuando vio lo que había dentro su corazón dio un salto, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Su mirada iba de Korra hacia la caja y de vuelta un par de veces, no podía creerlo. Su pálida mano paso lentamente sobre la tela, comprobando que era real. Sus dedos recorrieron el engrane del logotipo de Industrias Futuro bordado sobre la chaqueta que solían usar los pilotos de prueba de los satomoviles que fabricaba su familia.

-Espero que te guste, el camino será algo frio así que te es muy útil y...- La morena no pudo continuar su nervioso balbuceo pues el fuerte abrazo que le dio Asami la interrumpió. Sus manos se quedaron en el aire un momento, dudosa de poder abrazar a la ingeniero pero al sentir más fuerza en los brazos de Asami no lo dudo un momento más y la abrazo con la misma alegría que lo hizo la pelinegra. Algo estaba pasando, sabía que algo más se estaba formando entre ellas, esta vez podía decir que era su amiga, aunque la palabra de alguna forma dolía...deseaba que fuera aún más que eso, pero seguro que Asami no era igual que ella, no debía arriesgarse.

-Gracias, Korra. De verdad que muchas gracias, no sé cómo la conseguiste, pero es increíble, me encanta.- dijo Asami muy cerca del oído de la morena y en ese momento se descubrió respirando hondo, embriagándose del maravilloso aroma de Korra y en un rápido movimiento se separó pues cayo en cuenta de que el abrazo se había prolongado. De inmediato se colocó la chaqueta, le quedaba perfecta.

-Me alegra que te guste. Pero bueno, por mucho que me duele no acompañarlas, tengo cosas que atender antes de alcanzarlas. Es mejor que se marchen ahora que no encontraran tantos unificadores en el camino, es víspera de año nuevo y la mayoría están con sus familias.- Hablo Korra con algo de tristeza en su voz. Terminaron de preparar todo y encendieron las motocicletas.

-¿Cuándo te veremos de nuevo?- preguntó Opal abrazando a la morena.

-No lo sé. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tome conseguir la autorización para viajar al sur y sobre todo, encontrar a esos Maestros Aire. Estos días se registraron 12 casos de nuevos maestros, pero ninguno con Aire control. No puedo enviar muchas cartas pues descubriría su posición así que lo haré cuando sea muy necesario, lo prometo.- Korra soltó a Opal que ya se montaba en su moto y se acercó a Asami.

-No solo Opal va a aprender en ese lugar. Tu también tienes mucho que aprender ahí, ya lo veras. Nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho.- habló despacio la morena, Asami solo asintió y se dio la vuelta hacia su motocicleta pero se detuvo. Korra tenía la mirada en el suelo cuando un beso en la mejilla la hizo alzar sus ojos para encontrarse con los verde esmeralda de Asami y su perfecta sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto, Avatar Korra.- dijo Asami guiñando un ojo a la embobada chica frente a ella, que le dedico una última gran sonrisa antes de que salieran del taller. La pelinegra no quiso voltear, le dolía la imagen de alguien alejándose, justo como paso con sus padres. Prefería seguir con la imagen de esos ojos azules brillando, pero en su mente apareció la gran pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a ver a Korra?

 _Enero, 1940_

 _Sí que fue buena idea viajar durante fechas festivas. Fueron muy pocas las veces que tuvimos que identificarnos a pesar del largo pero hermoso camino que recorrimos. Solo tuvimos un problema de neumáticos una vez, pero definitivamente lo más difícil fue la gran cantidad de lodo en el camino, que nos dejó atascadas más de un par de veces. Tenzín y su familia son muy amables, los niños de verdad son asombrosamente inquietos, pero muy dulces y divertidos. El lugar es asombroso, lleno de historia y costumbres, me ha encantado la comida vegetariana pero no niego que me vendría bien un poco de carne. Opal la está pasando de maravilla, se ha comprometido de lleno a su entrenamiento y lo hace muy bien. En cambio yo busco en que puedo ser útil, pero no me quejo, es un lugar agradable. Me preguntó como estará todo en Ciudad Republica, aquí no hay forma de mantenernos comunicados. Creo que mi próximo proyecto será una radio que me permita saber cómo está todo._

 _Febrero, 1940_

 _Aún seguimos sin noticias de Korra, pero gracias a la radio nos hemos mantenido al tanto de la situación en Ciudad Republica. Son preocupantes los conflictos diplomáticos que se han generado entre la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra. El aumento de los nuevos maestros ha provocado bastante interés por el partido, pero me alegra no haber escuchado nada acerca de los nuevos maestros aire, eso quiere decir que Korra está haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Al igual que nosotras que logramos conseguir 6 nuevos chicos que dominan el aire. Opal cada día es mejor en la técnica, pero le es complicado meditar tanto, en ocasiones acompaño a los chicos, es bastante relajante pero después de un rato me marcho a caminar por los alrededores._

 _Cuando me voy a dormir aún recuerdo la noche en que comenzamos el viaje, por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en Korra. Quisiera saber cómo esta y me aferro a mi chaqueta, como si en ella pudiera encontrar una parte de Korra y otra de mi familia. Espero que venga pronto y saber cuál es la siguiente parte del plan...ojala se encuentre bien._

 _Marzo, 1940_

 _"Aún no sé cuándo podre estar con ustedes, sigo en espera de mi autorización. He enviado a los 12 maestros aire que encontré, estén atentos para recibirlos. Espero estar pronto con ustedes, pero las cosas se han descontrolado un poco, les contaré todo cuando los vea, Korra"_

 _¡¿Cómo espera que esté tranquila si dice que las cosas se han descontrolado?! Muero por saber que está sucediendo pero Tenzín nos ha prohibido usar la radio al ver la gran cantidad de avionetas que pasan sobre nosotros y que podrían encontrar nuestra frecuencia. No puedo estar tranquila ante la idea de que las cosas están saliendo mal...que tal que Korra esté en peligro...Necesito tranquilizarme y esperar, debo mantenerme ocupada. Por suerte Korra logro enviarnos unas enormes cajas de material desperdiciado de las fábricas de Industrias Futuro, veré que puedo hacer con todo esto, además de los brazaletes que me ha pedido._

 _Abril, 1940_

 _Ya no estoy segura de que volvamos a vernos, no sé qué pensar, no paro de estar preocupada. Necesito saber que está sucediendo y cada vez es más imposible encender la radio con tantas avionetas invadiendo el cielo. Lo cual es extraño pues hemos investigado las ciudades cercanas y no se ha registrado ningún ataque._

 _Opal va de maravilla, ya casi domina su entrenamiento, me pregunto cómo se verá cuando afeiten su cabeza y le pongan sus tatuajes, seguro será increíble. Pero Tenzín ha dicho que aún tiene bastante que aprender, pero ya ha aprendido a utilizar el regalo que le dio Korra y parece muy divertido._

 _Korra...me preguntó si volveré a verla pronto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberá pasar? Siento un gran vacío al pensar en ella, por las noches me es difícil dormir a pensar en todo esto...¿Qué me sucede? Muero por saber de ella, me preocupa demasiado lo que pueda pasarle. Supongo que me aferro a mi única esperanza...a mi...¿amiga? No sé si es en verdad lo que deseo. Haha, creo que necesito dormir._

 **NOTAS**

Wow hasta que me digno a aparecer con continuación. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero el trabajo es una pesadilla, mis dos trabajos y no puedo dejar ninguno pues necesito tener donde vivir -.- No piensen que abandono el fic, voy a terminarlo lo juro, solo que no sé qué tan constante pueda ser :/ Podría tener la continuación en una semana o más o en un caso extremo aventarme todo y tener la historia completa, porque se lo que se siente que los fics a los que ya te enganchaste dejen de actualizar :'( No lo abandono lo prometo!

Y bueno sé que ha estado corto de momentos Korrasami este fic, pero les aseguro que a partir de aquí viene lo bueno :) Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto! Por cierto, gracias por sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre Asami, he tomado mi decisión y espero que les guste todo lo que viene, de verdad fueron de gran ayuda! Muchísimas gracias :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Abril, 1940_

 _Casi 6 meses desde la ultima vez que la vi, hace un mes de su ultima carta y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Le habrá· pasado algo? ¿Kuvira la descubrió? Es frustrante no saber de Korra, es horrible no recibir ni una sola noticia de Ciudad Republica. He conseguido distraerme con el entrenamiento de bloqueo de chi que practico con Katara, todas las tardes me dedico a ello y por las noches en que no puedo dormir voy hacia un pequeño e improvisado taller que Tenzin me ha ofrecido._

 _Durante esas noches de insomnio he conseguido fabricar 12 brazaletes. Se que podría hacer más pero el material que Korra envió se ha agotado. Korra, Korra, Korra...¿Dejaré de pensar en ella alguna vez? Esta vez las cosas se están saliendo de control, mi cerebro se ha dedicado a repasar detalles que antes no notaba. La fuerza de sus brazos, sus asombrosos y brillantes ojos azules, su sonrisa de lado, su voz...por Raava, como extraño su voz. Incluso mi piel se eriza de imaginar que me habla despacio al oído...NO, estoy enloqueciendo, de verdad no estoy pensando con claridad._

Asami cierra con mas fuerza sus ojos al sentir los rayos de sol alcanzar su rostro. Seguro que apenas hace un par de horas consiguió quedarse dormida, a pesar de la fatiga y la falta de energía la pelinegra se puso de pie para comenzar con su rutina del día. Y lo primero en la lista era meditar con los maestros aire. Otra cosa que disfrutaba bastante y la ayudaba a luchar contra todos esos extraños pensamientos, sin embargo ese día parecía no ceder en que todo le recordaba a ella.

-Tal vez es por la figura poderosa que impone. Por Raava, ¡Es el Avatar! ¿Quién no se siente atraído al ser más poderoso del mundo?- decía Opal mientras caminaban fuera de la pequeña capilla.

-¿Te sientes atraída a Korra?- preguntó Asami como en una especie de celos, enojo y sorpresa.

-Claro que si, no de forma sentimental, romántica o lo que quieras. Simplemente pienso que quiero estar a su lado, en la lucha que sea. No es conveniencia, es solo que, es una persona asombrosa, una amiga leal y que ha hecho tanto por mi que estoy dispuesta a todo por ella. Pero no voy a negar que Korra ofrece mucho que ver, esa chica es un 10.- comentó Opal entre risas. Asami solo se sonrojó, justo cuando se estaba convenciendo de que sentía lo mismo que dijo Opal, el solo mencionar el físico de Korra volvió a confundirla demasiado, ella no solo había notado su cuerpo, si no que se había descubierto pensando en sus manos recorriendo algunas partes de el, eso...hacia diferentes las cosas ¿no?

-Si...supongo que es lo mismo, es que no dejo de preguntarme en donde esta.- dijo Asami subiendo las escaleras para ir al comedor a desayunar. A medio camino se encontró a Jinora muy seria observando a los chicos entrenar con Tenzin. La ingeniero le hizo una seña a Opal para que continuara sin ella y se sentó a un lado de la chica.

-¿Sucede algo, Jinora?- preguntó la pelinegra a quien después de todo este tiempo se había convertido en su gran amiga. Los niños de Tenzin eran maravillosos, pero su personalidad había coincidido de forma perfecta con Jinora y ahora podía distinguir su estado de animo.

-Oh, no es nada...importante. Cosas que simplemente no comprendo.- respondió Jinora ocultando un poco su rostro entre sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte, déjame intentarlo.-

-Mmm...esta bien, solo no te burles.-

-Lo prometo. Ahora, dime que sucede.- la animó la pelinegra.

-Siento que esta sucediendo algo extraño. Mis momentos favoritos del día son cuando debo entrenar, ahí puedo hablar con...Kai.- dijo Jinora ocultándose aun más entre sus brazos.

-¿Kai? ¿El chico que llego la ultima vez que salimos a buscar maestros aire?- preguntó Asami observando al grupo de maestros aire imitando los movimientos de Tenzin, ahí estaba el chico entrenando con gran dedicación. Lo poco que Asami sabia de el era que es un chico muy dulce pero bastante engañoso, pero para nada peligroso.

-Si, Kai. Hemos hablado mucho, es amable conmigo, me hace mucho reír, es divertido, gracioso, atento, guapo y...ehmm. El punto es que si estoy con el soy muy feliz pero cuando no esta cerca no puedo evitar pensar en que deseo verlo, hablar con el de nuevo, que ya sea de día para volver a entrenar y pasar más tiempo con el.-

-Bueno, eso solo significa una cosa. Kai te gusta y mucho al parecer.- respondió Asami con una enorme sonrisa al ver como Jinora la miraba sorprendida.

-Supongo que si...sip, ¡Tienes razón! Pero, ¿Debo decírselo? Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo de que el no se sienta igual. ¿Te ha pasado algo parecido?.- Esto tomo por sorpresa a Asami, lo que le pasaba a Jinora...le estaba pasando a ella, no podía seguirlo negando más, Korra le gustaba y mucho.

-S-si...de hecho, me esta pasando justo en este momento. Creo que lo mejor es decirles la verdad, dejando en claro que si las cosas no son correspondidas de verdad quieres ser su amiga, pero es mejor hablar con la verdad que estar sufriendo por un ¿Qué pasará?- dijo Asami intentando convencerse de que el consejo era para Jinora, pero sus palabras sonaban como una decisión.

-Es verdad, voy a hablarlo con Kai pronto, muchas gracias Asami.- dijo Jinora abrazando a la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie decidida y bajando las escaleras pero se detuvo pronto y se giró para verla.

-Creo que tu también deberías decirle a esa persona lo que sientes, de verdad me siento muy frustrada con estos sentimientos, será mejor hablarlo.- comentó la chica que siguió bajando las escaleras. Asami solo suspiro con fuerza, se puso de pie y fue directo al comedor aunque sin mucho apetito. Ojala fuera tan fácil, no sabia cuando volvería a ver a Korra para decirle lo que sentía.

: :

Asami caminaba por los altos balcones del templo, había encontrado un maravilloso lugar donde el bullicio, los ataques repentinos de aire y Meelo no podían encontrarla. Con su cuaderno y una taza de té caliente se sentó a la orilla disfrutando del atardecer y observando el paisaje, el enorme y verde claro justo a la entrada del templo seguido del robusto bosque se había convertido en una de las vistas favoritas de la ingeniero que ya tenia varios dibujos en su cuaderno que plasmaban un poco de esa belleza.

Sin embargo su mente de nuevo viajaba a el Avatar. El lápiz iba lentamente formando el rostro de Korra justo como la recordaba la pelinegra la ultima vez que se vieron. Bebió un sorbo de su té, alzaba la vista de vez en cuando pero muy pronto una nube de polvo captó su atención. No era muy alta pero se alcanzaba a distinguir que era continua y se acercaba al templo casi rozando los limites del bosque. Asami se puso de pie de un salto dispuesta a avisar lo que pasaba cuando el sonido del motor de varias motocicletas la detuvo, en el claro apareció un grupo de personas conduciendo a alta velocidad hacia la entrada, cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más visibles y el corazón de la ingeniero parecía estar dispuesto a dejar un gran hoyo en su pecho.

Ahí estaba Korra, liderando al grupo, su cabello más largo sobresalía del casco, la banda azul en su brazos sobre su uniforme lo confirmaba aun más, ¡Korra había vuelto! Asami salió disparada hacia abajo, el sonido de las motocicletas acercándose y las puertas abriéndose para dejar pasar a toda la caravana. Todos se detuvieron al centro del enorme patio. Korra se quito el casco de manera majestuosa a los ojos de Asami, cualquiera podría encontrar el movimiento bastante común. Todos se acercaban hacia los recién llegados con emoción, algunos conductores seguían entrando seguidos de un enorme camión.

-¡Avatar Korra! Bienvenida, estamos muy felices de volver a verte- dijo Tenzin haciendo una ligera reverencia que algunos imitaron, Korra respondió de la misma forma con una gran sonrisa. Los niños de Tenzin se abalanzaron sobre la morena con emoción, todos reían, todos estaban felices de verla. La morena pasaba su mirada entre la multitud buscando a alguien en especial mientras intentaba contestar a todos los que le hablaban y en ese momento la encontró. Esa hermosa mirada verde que había estado en sus pensamientos desde aquel día en que se despidieron. Asami seguía tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre, su cabello un poco más largo al igual que el de ella. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, la multitud a su alrededor desaparecido y solo estaba la ingeniero con la sonrisa más linda que podía regalarle.

-¡Korra!- gritó Asami que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el Avatar, rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La sensación de las fuertes manos de corra deslizándose sobre su cintura para abrazarla de la misma forma, con fuerza, con todo ese amor que se estaban guardando.

-¡Asami! Espíritus, vaya que te eche de menos. Estoy muy feliz de verte...ehmm, a todos, estoy muy contenta de volverlos a ver.- dijo Korra al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con algunas miradas de complicidad. Asami también se sonrojó, hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el abrazo se había prolongado y que la ingeniero fue la ˙nica persona adulta que abrazo al Avatar.

-¡Korra! ¡Que bueno que has vuelto! Pensé que ya no volveríamos a verte.- dijo Opal acercándose a abrazar a su amiga convencida de que los abrazos estaban permitidos al haber visto el de las chicas hace un momento.

-No se iban a librar de mi tan fácil. Lamento la tardanza, pero vaya que fue difícil encontrar una excusa en el cuartel para hacer este viaje.- respondió la morena volviéndose a acercar aun más a la ingeniero que podía sentir ya sus mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír. Detrás de Korra un chico musculoso de ojos verdes y cabello negro se aclaro la garganta y no paraba de ver a Opal.

-Cierto, escuchen todos. El es Bolin, Subteniente de los maestros tierra y un gran amigo que esta dispuesto a luchar por nuestra causa.- Todos hicieron una reverencia que Bolin respondió con cortesía pero acercándose aun más a Opal y mirándola a los ojos.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Bolin sonriendo a la chica frente a Él que sonrojada le ofreció su mano en un saludo. Asami quería reír pero estaba más concentrada en ver a Korra y en lo bien que le queda el cabello largo.

-Vamos, Korra. Pema tiene suficiente comida para todos, han hecho un largo viaje tu y los chicos. Jinora y Meelo los llevaran a sus habitaciones para que se refresquen y pasen al comedor. Ahí puedes contarnos todo, seguro que hay mucho de que hablar.- dijo Tenzin hablando no solo a Korra si no a todas las personas que venían con ella.

-Amm...si, de acuerdo. Vamos chicos todos acompañen a Meelo y Jinora que ahora serán sus maestros, tienen mucho que aprender de ellos.- Dijo Korra hacia el grupo que la acompañaba.

-¡Exacto! ¡Síganme!- Gritó Meelo creando una burbuja de aire para trasladarse hacia el frente y guiar a los nuevos aprendices. Korra comenzó a acercarse a Asami mientras intercambiaban sonrisas cuando fue interrumpida por Tenzin que sugirió que lo siguiera, Korra le dio una mirada a la pelinegra de que se verían más tarde y con algo de decepción Asami acepto caminando hacia los dormitorios. En ese momento se dio cuenta que los deberes de un Avatar siempre están primero, incluso si se trata de las personas que quieres.

: :

Asami salió de su habitación tratando de ignorar los rugidos de su estomago, ya había pasado un par de horas de lo que acostumbraba comer, recorriendo en pasillo de las habitaciones escucho un golpe seco que hizo que se detuviera frente a una de ellas y antes de que pudiera preguntar si todo estaba bien una mano la jalo al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza con rapidez.

-Le pedí a Pema que no le dijera a Tenzin donde esta mi habitación o jamás voy a quitármelo de encima. ¡Me alegra tanto verte!- Dijo la morena volviendo abrazar con fuerza a Asami que de inmediato rodeo con sus brazos a Korra, aspirando su aroma dulce, gozando del tacto de su espalda por sus manos.

-Emm...Sabes que va a encontrarte pronto. A mi también me alegra verte, Korra. Pensé que...no volvería a hacerlo.-respondió con seriedad la ingeniero que se separo despacio de su...amiga.

-No pueden vencerme tan fácil. Pero creo que ahora podría morir, ya conseguí verte una vez más.- dijo Korra mirándola a los ojos, volviendo a recuperar el espacio que Asami había puesto entre ellas. Tomo su mano despacio, con miedo al rechazo que jamás llego.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó la ingeniero casi en un susurro al tiempo en que la distancia entre ambas era tan corta que podía escuchar la respiración de el Avatar, hasta sentirla.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, de hecho, dos cosas muy importantes. Pero temo que al decirte la primera las cosas sean muy distintas.- respondió Korra que esta vez era ella la que se alejaba con nerviosismo.

-También tengo algo que decirte, Korra. Yo...bueno...¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la pelinegra al ver como la morena sacaba una caja de herramientas muy maltratada y la dejaba sobre la mesa. La ingeniero se acerco con curiosidad pero la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran.

-¡Korra! Te encontré, es hora de ir a cenar, no quiero llegar solo al comedor, no cuando aun vi algunas miradas de desconfianza por ser unificador.- dijo Bolin balbuceando con nerviosismo. Las chicas solo suspiraron, sin saber si era alivio o enojo.

-¿Hablamos más tarde?- preguntó Korra mirando con algo de tristeza los ojos verdes de Asami.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos después de cenar.- respondió la pelinegra que llevo su mirada al chico nervioso en la puerta.

-No nos presentamos formalmente, Asami Sato.-

-Bolin, encantado de conocerte. Korra tenia razón, eres muy hermosa, ya veo porque jamás deja de hablar de tífdshf...¡hey!- dijo Bolin quitándose las manos de Korra de su boca.

-Vamos a cenar seguro nos están esperando.- dijo la morena que salió deprisa de la habitación seguida de Asami y Bolin que reían por lo bajo

: :

-Cuéntenos chicos, ¿Cómo esta todo en Ciudad Republica?- preguntó Tenzin a Korra y Bolin que devoraban la comida de sus platos, Asami y Opal los miraban divertidas y reían entre ellas. Pero el cambio en el comportamiento de Korra las dejo por sorpresa.

-Es un terrible caos. Algo incontrolable, incluso para mi que puedo controlar a los espíritus. Desde que se abrió el portal, los espíritus están compartiendo el mundo con nosotros y bueno...la ciudad esta casi en ruinas, la combinación de nuestro mundo con el de ellos ha complicado tanto las cosas que Kuvira esta planeando atrapar y destruir cada espíritu que se rebele contra su régimen.- dijo Korra muy seria.

-Eso no es novedad, debería ser el nuevo slogan de su partido.- comentó Opal con furia.

-Tienes razón. No tiene otra solución más que destruir. Todo se ha salido de control pues lamentablemente un maestro aire fue descubierto por un unificador. Personas que no dominaban ningún elemento han comenzado a desarrollarlo, no solo maestros aire, también de los demás elementos. Y Kuvira piensa que un poco de presión puede hacer que los que tienen su elemento "oculto" puedan desarrollarlo y así poder identificar a los verdaderos no-maestros.- dijo Korra bajando la mirada, llena de impotencia.

-¿Presión? ¿A que se refieren?- preguntó Pema asustada.

-Ha creado campos de "entrenamiento" y trabajos forzados que considera que podrían hacer que una persona desarrolle su elemento y los que no...bueno.- Contestó Bolin que también bajo la mirada, todos en la mesa tenían miradas de horror, los chicos tenían razón, las cosas no estaban nada bien.

-¿Cual es tu plan? Si puedo hacer algo, cuenta conmigo.- dijo Asami decidida. Korra levanto la vista y le dio una cálida sonrisa, agradecida.

-Bien mi plan es definitivamente riesgoso, pero creo que podría funcionar. Opal y tu van acompañarnos de regreso, como maestras fuego y tu, Asami eres clave en esto. Te presentare ante Kuvira y le diré que tienes un plan para remodelar la ciudad sin afectar a los espíritus, con la excusa de que si nos deshacemos de ellos podríamos perder las ventajas que nos han ofrecido, como nuevos maestros.-

-Pero ¿Eso en que ayuda a deshacernos de Kuvira y su maldito gobierno?- dijo Opal molesta.

-Kuvira planea hacer mas de estos campos, quiere transformar Ciudad Republica de una forma en que sea conveniente para cualquier ataque, eliminar cualquier vestigio que los no-maestros han aportado a ella. Necesitamos infiltrar gente en todo lo que podamos, convencer a todos de nuestra causa, incluso a los mismos unificadores, creo que ustedes sabrán lograrlo, este plan tiene más etapas, mas ideas y me encantaría que ustedes aporten también, pero esa es la idea principal. Infiltrarnos, unir personas a nuestra causa y llevar todo a nuestro favor dentro del gobierno, sin que ellos se den cuenta. Proteger a los no-maestros con tus brazaletes, Asami. Crear un ejercito dispuesto a derrocar a Kuvira de una vez por todas-

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Asami con seguridad, mirando a Korra a los ojos, tratado de no sonreír de la misma manera que la morena.

-Estoy dentro.- Confirmo Opal con la misma seguridad.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad significa mucho que estén dispuestas a hacer esto, aun sabiendo lo riesgoso que es. Ya tenemos algunas personas trabajando para nosotros, se que podemos lograrlo.- agradeció Korra emocionada.

-¡Si! Además de que Varrick y Hiroshi están haciendo toda clase de inventos y cosas raras que puedan ayudarnos.- Comentó Bolin dejándose llevar por la emoción de todos. El ambiente se puso tenso en un instante con la simple mención de Hiroshi. Korra lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Bolin y de inmediato miro hacia donde estaba Asami, atónita.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Bolin?- preguntó la pelinegra. El chico se dio cuenta de su error y no estaba con la boca abierta, mirando a Asami.

-¡¿Hiroshi?! ¡¿Mi padre esta vivo?! ¡¿Porque no me lo dijeron antes?! ¡¿Desde cuando saben esto y no me lo han dicho?!- gritó la pelinegra mirando a Korra con inmensa furia.

-Asami, puedo explicarlo.- dijo Korra poniéndose de pie al ver a Asami hacerlo.

-¡¿Desde cuando lo sabes?!-

-Desde...antes de conocerte.- respondió Korra. Asami no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra más, fue directo a la puerta de la cocina y se marcho corriendo, con lagrimas en sus ojos y podía sentir que ardía de rabia, de impotencia, se sentía completamente traicionada.

-Aun no te conozco bien, pero creo que eres un tonto.- Dijo Ikki lanzando una fuerte ventisca al rostro del arrepentido chico

: :

Korra abrió lo más lento que pudo la puerta del improvisado taller que hizo Asami detrás del templo. A pesar de la falta de materiales, este estaba bastante bien. Asami estaba en el suelo armando su motocicleta, probablemente por centésima vez, era algo que siempre la entretenía.

-No quiero ser más grosera pero...es mejor que te vayas.- dijo Asami sin voltear a ver a la morena, sabia que si lo hacia se perdería en sus ojos.

-De verdad deseo poder explicarte, pero no voy a obligarte a nada. Entendió como te sientes y...-

-No, Korra. No lo entiendes. No creo que estés acostumbrada a creer por tantos años que tu padre esta muerto y enterarte de pronto, de la peor manera y por "accidente" que ha estado vivo todo este tiempo. Que el Avatar, la persona más poderosa del mundo no ha hecho absolutamente nada para salvarlo...y que la persona que tanto te importa prefiera ocultarlo.- Interrumpió la ingeniero con bastante odio en su voz.

-¡¿Crees que no quería decírtelo?! ¡¿O que no he hecho lo suficiente por Él?! No es tan fácil lo que me estas pidiendo, no puedo entrar en estado Avatar al Ayuntamiento, destruir todo y sacar a tu padre de ahí.

-¡No veo que estés haciendo nada entonces! ¡Mi padre esta vivo, es prisionero de Kuvira y un maldito esclavo! ¡Tu solo estas ahí paseándote por los alrededores, disfrutando de tu elemento, sin sufrir ni un poco de lo que pasamos los no-maestros! ¡A ti nadie te persigue, nadie te odia ni intenta matarte! Deberías decirles a todos que eres el Avatar, seguro serias una especia de Dios para ellos.-

-¡¿De verdad crees que es fácil lo que hago?! ¡Todos los días vivo con el miedo de ser descubierta! No es fácil fingir, no es sencillo ver como sufren todas estas personas y no poder hacer nada...Porque no debo ser imprudente, no es sabio abusar del poder, yo...quiero proteger, a todos. Siempre pensé que lo entendías, que eras la única persona que sabia como me siento...ya veo que no es así.- Korra fue directo a la mesa y dejo caer la caja de herramientas que había sacado antes en su habitación. Asami miro de reojo y con curiosidad la vieja y oxidada caja.

-Tu padre me pidió que te diera esto, espero que te ayude a comprender un poco, lo lamento.- Asami alzo la vista de nuevo para ver a Korra salir del taller. Sentía un poco de culpa, jamás había pasado por su mente lo que pasaba Korra, como era vivir fingiendo ser alguien más. Se acerco a la mesa y abrió la caja.

Dentro había cientos de papeles, bocetos, notas, cartas. Reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de su padre y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. La ingeniero saco el contenido con cuidado, leyendo cada carta, observando cada dibujo, como deseaba volver a verlo. Una de las cartas tenia una fecha reciente, Marzo de 1940.

 _Querida Asami_

 _Estoy seguro ya que el Avatar Korra te ha entregado esta caja como se lo pedí. Y aun más seguro estoy de que te encuentras bastante molesta. Eres igual que tu madre, con un ligero carácter volátil._

 _No tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando el Avatar me dijo que estabas viva, que estabas a salvo y que iba a protegerte. Ella me ha ayudado bastante, me ha dado esperanza de que las cosas van a cambiar de que podría volver a verte. Yo mismo le supliqué que no te dijera que estoy vivo, no quería darte motivos para preocuparte más pues se que al saber esto podrías estar frente a un tanque de los unificadores dispuesta a derrocar a Kuvira y salvarme con solo una llave o un soplete. Como ya lo dije, igual que tu madre._

 _Te extraño bastante, espero que tus decisiones sean sabias y no actúes por impulso, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero con ansias el día en que podamos vernos de nuevo, sea cual sea la circunstancia, solo espero volver a verte y confió ciegamente en el Avatar para que este deseo llegue a cumplirse._

 _Hiroshi_

Asami abrazó con fuerza el papel a su pecho, la mezcla de dolor y alivio en su corazón era demasiado. El coraje no había desaparecido pero la culpa de lo de hace un momento empezaba a invadirla. La pelinegra salió del taller limpiando sus lagrimas y la caja de herramientas en sus brazos cuando una cálida luz llamo su atención. Korra estaba en lo alto de los balcones lanzando llamaradas al vacío y un grito de impotencia escapo de su garganta seguido de una inmensa llamarada. La ingeniero la observo por un momento, confundida por todo lo que había pasado, pero la sensación de traición llego de nuevo y decidió ignorar todo caminando lentamente hacia su habitación.

 _Abril, 1940_

 _Hoy volví a ver a Korra y...Mi padre esta vivo._

: :

-La clave del bloqueo del chi esta en los nervios principales, Asami.- dijo Katara golpeando el muñeco de paja que hace unos momentos había sido atacado por la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, no se que esta sucediendo, ayer lo hice muy bien.- comentó Asami con frustración.

-Despeja tus pensamientos, concéntrate.- aconsejo Katara dando paso para que Asami pudiera atacar de nuevo el muñeco. La pelinegra respiró profundo y se abalanzó en veloces movimientos hacia su "oponente" golpeando en los punto precisos que le había enseñado la maestra agua.

-¡Excelente! Es cuestión de sacudir un poco esa mente de todos esos pensamientos que te inquietan. Tal vez ya puedas tener voluntarios reales- dijo Katara colocando su mano en el hombro de la ingeniero. Algunos miembros del loto blanco que pasaban por ahí apresuraron su paso al escuchar el comentario.

-Hahaha, creo que será difícil encontrar un voluntario.- respondió Asami sentándose en la banca del pequeño gimnasio improvisado que habían construido hace algunos meses.

-Yo puedo ser voluntaria.- dijo el Avatar detrás de ellas. Asami solo miro con algo de desprecio a Korra, se levanto y siguió peleando con el muñeco.

-Bueno, supongo que no podrías conmigo, tal vez no seas tan buena después de todo.- provocó Korra esperando una respuesta.

-No voy a dejarme llevar por esa simple provocación. Además, seria humillante ver como el Avatar es derrotado por una no-maestro.- dijo Asami entre cortos jadeos mientras seguía golpeando a su oponente de paja.

-Vaya pensé que las provocaciones no eran lo tuyo. ¿Porque no lo intentas? ¿Te asusta pelear con un maestro?- Justo cuando la morena termino la frase una patada paso justo frente a su rostro que de no ser por sus buenos reflejos la hubiera dejado inconsciente.

Korra de inmediato se puso en pose de defensa esperando el próximo ataque de Asami. No iba a negarlo, ver la furia en sus ojos la intimidaba bastante pero no iba a dejarse, sabia que dejar que Asami ganara empeoraría las cosas.

Katara y algunos miembros del Loto Blanco se acercaron para ver el encuentro. Asami y Korra daban vueltas sin apartar su mirada de la otra cuando la pelinegra se preparaba para otro rápido ataque sus pies falsearon gracias al tierra control que Korra hizo levantando algunos trozos para hacerla perder el equilibrio por un instante antes de recuperarse con un salto y que sin el Avatar pudiera notarlo Asami ya estaba golpeando los nervios de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Pero que…- dijo Korra que al ver que Asami se aproximaba lanzo una fuerte ventisca que alejó a la ingeniero de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no seria tan fácil como pensaba y menos con un brazo completamente adormecido, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer que Asami hablara y sacara todas sus frustraciones.

-Nada mal, Sato. Definitivamente te necesito en la misión, podrías dejar completamente inmóviles a todos los cabos.- Korra se adelanto, tomó agua de un contenedor cercano y formó una soga liquida que enredo en los pies de Asami para hacerla caer.

-Agh…¡No voy a ayudar a nadie que me haya mentido! Yo sola iré a rescatar a mi padre, no te necesito.- La ingeniero se puso de pie en un solo movimiento acercándose peligrosamente a Korra que en un parpadeo ya tenia congelada la mano de la pelinegra. Esta sin dudarlo golpeo el hielo contra el suelo para liberarse. Los ataques a distancia quedaron atrás, eran tan rápidos los movimientos y los sentimientos en ellos que era difícil seguir el paso de la pelea. Todos a su alrededor estaban en silencio, asombrados viendo la increíble pelea entre las chicas a pesar de ser difícil seguir la pista. En un veloz giro Asami logró adormecer la pierna izquierda de Korra y esta, para no dejarse caer formo una bola de aire para seguirse moviendo.

-Asami, por favor. Escúchame.- suplicó Korra que no solo lo hacia por la misión, la ingeniero le estaba dando una pelea increíble, vaya que necesitaba practicar más.

-¡No! No quiero saber nada, Korra. Ya te lo dije, ¡No te necesito!- gritó Asami que dio un brinco bastante alto para poder atacar a Korra.

-¡Pero yo si te necesito!- gritó la morena que espero el momento justo a que Asami estuviera justo arriba de ella y con bastante agua creó un enorme trozo de hielo que tenia atrapadas a ambas. Pronto la gravedad hizo su trabajo y ambas cayeron al suelo en el enorme trozo de hielo, ambas frente a frente, podían sentir sus respiraciones, el cabello de Asami caía a un lado y algunos mechones rozaban las mejillas de el Avatar.

-¡Korra! ¡Sácame de aquí!- se quejó la ingeniero que se sacudía con violencia sin ningún resultado.

-Por favor, Sami. Yo…yo te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sola…soy el peor Avatar que ha existido, lo sé. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, te necesito a mi lado…- rogó Korra y Asami sin saber donde más poner sus ojos cometió el error de encontrarse con los de su captora. El estrés, dolor y frustración irradiaba en esos hermosos ojos, los volvía tristes y cansados, más de lo que Asami estaba acostumbrada. Se miraban con intensidad, con todo el dolor que ambas sentían pero el sentirse observadas las hizo apartar la mirada y ver a la multitud que se había formado durante su pelea.

-Ah si, lo siento…- dijo Katara empujando a todos para que salieran del lugar y las chicas pudieran hablar tranquilas. Ambas estaban bastante avergonzadas, incomodas con la situación de estar tan cerca de la otra. En la mente de la ingeniero resonaba el lindo apodo que le había dado Korra, jamás se imagino que alguien con todo ese poder se sentiría así. Todas las veces que se imagino como un maestro eran en situaciones destructivas, dejaba que el coraje la invadiera y aquí estaba el ser más poderoso del mundo, con dudas, con miedos, sin abusar de su fuerza…Asami se sentía como la peor persona del mundo en ese momento.

-Korra, sácame de aquí, por favor.- suplicó la ingeniero más calmada.

-¡No! Necesito que me escuches, yo quería decírtelo, siempre quise hacerlo pero no podía fallarle a tu padre, el me lo pidió, Asami yo…-

-Lo sé, Korra. Mi padre me ha dado unas cartas explicándome.- interrumpió Asami luchando por mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fueran los brillantes zafiros que tenia frente a ella.

-Te necesito, Asami. Entenderé si ya no quieres volver a verme, aunque me duele voy a respetarlo, pero te necesito para acabar con esto de una vez…- dijo Korra con tristeza. Asami esta vez miro a Korra a los ojos, confundida.

-¿Qué es lo otro que querías decirme ayer? – preguntó la pelinegra que comenzaba a congelarse y a cansarse de esa posición.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que no tiene caso, es mejor dejarlo así.- dijo Korra que esta vez ella evitaba la mirada de Asami.

-Voy a ayudarte con 2 condiciones, que me liberes de esto porque me estoy congelando y la otra es que me digas que es lo que querías decirme.- dijo Asami con seriedad enfrentándose a la mirada de Korra que con un suspiro descongelo el hielo y Asami cayo con fuerza sobre Korra mientras una gran cantidad de agua iba directo hacia el contenedor. La ingeniero estaba sorprendida de no estar completamente empapada y en ese momento el brazo de Korra rodeo su espalda, para tomar su brazo inmóvil y levantarlo para ponerlo sobre la espalda de Asami mientras una cálida sensación invadía el cuerpo de la ingeniero.

-Te estoy dando algo de calor, estas muy helada.- dijo Korra al sentir lo tensa que se puso Asami.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó Asami sorprendida de lo fácil que se estaba relajando disfrutando del calor y del contacto con Korra.

-Yo…no se si puedo decirlo…-

-¿Puedes mostrarlo?- preguntó Asami casi en un susurro. Korra levanto la vista, la miro profundamente por unos instantes. Su manos, que una de ellas ya empezaba a recuperar la movilidad, comenzaron a subir por la espalda de la pelinegra hasta su rostro y sin pensarlo la llevo hacia ella. Los labios de Korra se sentían tan suaves, el beso fue algo torpe, repentino pero Asami se dejo llevar, adaptándose a la maravillosa sensación que sentía, definitivamente no era lo que se había imaginado tantas veces…era mucho mejor.

Korra hizo lo que pudo para poder sentarse y acomodar a Asami entre sus piernas, sus cuerpos no podían estar más cerca y parecían buscar estarlo aun más. El beso se iba intensificando, ligeros suspiros escapaban de ambas, las manos de la ingeniero revolvían lentamente el cabello de el Avatar mientras que esta llevaba sus manos de arriba debajo en la espalda de Asami. La falta de aire comenzó a debilitar el beso hasta el punto en que fue necesario separarse, pero sus miradas se mantuvieron ahí mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en ambos rostros.

-Pensaba decirte lo mismo.- dijo Asami sonriendo aún más.

-Te escucho.- dijo Korra para recibir otro intenso beso de la ingeniero.

 _Abril, 1940_

 _¡Es increíble que Korra sintiera lo mismo por mi! Siento un remolino de emociones, todavía sigo molesta, no voy a negarlo. Pero con solo verla de nuevo todo lo malo desaparece, todo vale la pena._

 _Sin embargo…no se que es lo que significa todo esto. Siento tantas cosas por Korra y se que ella también pero…¿Solo es atracción? ¿Opal tendrá razón? Que solo es por lo que Korra representa…¿Tengo una relación ahora?_

 _Debí hablar más con Korra, no solo besarnos…pero fue maravilloso._

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Después de un siglo u_u si, soy un ser humano horrible, pero ya saben, la vida. El fic comienza a llenarse de Korrasami, lo prometo y más emocionante, tengo más ya listo solo que me pareció que este capitulo fue tan largo que preferí cortarlo, espero terminar pronto el siguiente y subirlo lo más rápido que pueda :) gracias a los que le han dado una oportunidad pues creo que Fix You es el que más esperan pero ya viene la próxima actualización solo que son tantas las cosas que pasaran que se me ha hecho difícil tener algo bueno y no tan apresurado. Espero que lo disfruten :D y por cierto si quieren agregarme a tumblr es gaycartoongalaxy o a mi facebook, pueden buscarme como Diana Villalobos, tambien estoy en el grupo de Korrasamilatinoamerica :) gracias por todo Nos leemos pronto :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Abril, 1940_

 _Hasta ahora he comenzado a preguntarme. ¿Qué se sentirá ser el Avatar? No dejo de pensar en lo que le dije a Korra cuando discutimos en mi taller. Cuando gritaba por un momento me imagine dominando los cuatro elementos, de pie frente al ayuntamiento decidida a acabar con cada uno de los unificadores, con Kuvira y entonces me di cuenta en lo maravillosa que es Korra. Qué tiene tanto poder en sus manos y su bondad es aún más grande. Me asqueo de pensar en lo oscuros que pueden llegar a ser mis pensamientos y me siento agradecida de que Raava eligió a la persona correcta._

 _Este día Opal y yo hemos comenzado a prepararnos para el plan de Korra, estudiaremos cada detalle para ser un perfecto unificador, repasamos cada rango de su ejército, sus códigos, señas, horarios, la información era infinita y agobiante. Cuando quise saber más acerca de estos campos los chicos solo se limitaron a ubicarlos en el mapa, mostrarnos fotografías a los que estaban al mando de estos y algunos casos de "triunfo", personas que habían conseguido desarrollar su elemento pero…¿Qué pasa con las que no lo hacen? Necesito hablar con Korra, sobre todo, nosotras, mi padre, Ciudad Republica, estoy cansada de saber todo a medias._

-¿Qué viene a su mente cuando piensan en Fuego?- preguntó Korra a las 2 chicas que tenía al frente.

-Destrucción, poder.- dijo Opal con algo de desprecio.

-Te estas dejando llevar por experiencias. Piensa un poco más, Opal. ¿Qué es el Fuego?- comentó Korra.

-Energía, calor.- contesto Asami al pensar en la sensación que le da la pequeña llama en la palma de su mano cada vez que usa su brazalete.

-Excelente, Asami. Energía es la mejor manera de identificar el fuego, pero hay algo más, algo que nos ofrece esa energía.- Las chicas solo miraban curiosidad al Avatar esperando su respuesta.

-Vida. Gracias a esa energía tenemos vida. Sin el sol, nada de lo que nos rodea estaría aquí. Este es un elemento de fuerza, energía, rapidez, está lleno de vida. Lamentablemente la mayoría de los maestros fuegos ignoran este principio y lo convierten en lo primero que dijo Opal, destrucción y poder...- dijo Korra haciendo lentos movimientos mientras unas brillantes llamas parecían moverse al ritmo de estos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No veo la razón por la que debamos aprender todo esto además de los movimientos del Fuego Control. Ni siquiera somos verdaderas Maestras Fuego.- Interrumpió Opal con fastidio.

-Bueno, Opal. En realidad ni siquiera eres Maestra Aire, solo haces Aire Control. Y aunque he visto que has mejorado bastante, estarías más cerca de esos tatuajes si te dedicaras a comprender los demás elementos.- dijo Korra riendo por lo bajo al igual que Asami al ver lo furiosa que estaba su amiga.

-Pues yo no veo que tú seas Maestra Aire entonces, no tienes tatuajes.-

-Haha, eso es lo que tú crees.- de inmediato Korra lanzó una fuerte llamarada hacia arriba y con Aire Control consiguió dominarla, acomodar las llamas entre sus brazos y dar latigazos al aire sin que estas se apagaran.

-Todos los elementos son complementos y esto no lo hago solo por ser el Avatar, también podrías hacerlo si dedicaras un poco a comprender a los demás.- dijo Korra hacia Opal con seriedad. Asami solo estaba de pie observando la situación, sabia porque Opal estaba de mal humor, pero de alguna forma Korra tenía razón, si querían aparentar ser Maestras Fuego había que saber todo.

-Me rindo, necesito un descanso además de que el Fuego no es el único elemento que estoy aprendiendo. Tengo sesión con Jinora, hasta luego.- dijo Opal marchándose furiosa, Bolin salió corriendo detrás de ella y Korra solo dio un gruñido y se fue en otra dirección sin decir nada. Asami solo se quedó ahí de pie sin saber hacia dónde ir.

Pero incluso antes de decidir a donde ir Pema gritó el nombre de Asami desde la cocina y la pelinegra no tuvo más remedio que ir y preocuparse por ello después.

: :

-Puedo sentir lo inquieta que estas. ¿A qué se debe?-

-Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo, Raava.- dijo Korra al sentir como su espíritu había abandonado por completo su cuerpo.

-Puedo darte todos los motivos que rondan en tu cabeza, pero solo tú sabes cuál es el verdadero.-

-Creo que podrían ser todos. Siento que la poca gente que he reclutado está perdiendo su confianza en mí, en la causa. Tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan bien. De no poder traer la paz que el mundo tanto necesita en este momento y decepcione a todas estas personas, maestros o no-maestros, a Asami…-

-¿Asami? Veo que este es el pensamiento que más te abruma. ¿Quién es esta persona?-

-Ya debes saberlo, puedes ver mis pensamientos.- dijo Korra con un poco de fastidio.

-Haha lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de ti. ¿Es tu pareja?- preguntó Raava con una ligera risa.

-S…no…lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado de eso…- dijo Korra ahora más angustiada que antes. No estaba segura si eran algo, si había quedado obvio, si Asami quería que fueran algo más o si ella lo quería… Solo sabía que lo que sentía por Asami era intenso, pero no quería decirlo aún por miedo a que no fuera correspondida.

-Trata de calmarte, Korra. Tantas preocupaciones solo van a nublar tu objetivo. Como Avatar debes saber equilibrar tus emociones. Es normal tener miedo, es normal sentir angustia sobre lo que pasara y te debes permitir sentirlo, que llegue a ti como una ligera brisa o una fuerte ventisca, pero solo tú sabrás controlarlo. No debes perder la esperanza, no dejes que la negatividad te detenga.-

-A veces es complicado que todo esto no me detenga.-

-Por eso a los problemas también se les conoce como obstáculos. Te provocaran pausar por un momento, por corto o largo tiempo, sin embargo esta pausa te hará más cautelosa, sabia y te preparará para esquivarlos y continuar, pero jamás detenerte.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Oh Avatar Korra, yo siempre tengo razón. Es agradable sentir que casi estas tranquila.- dijo Raava alegre.

-¿Casi?- Preguntó la morena confundida, una cálida sensación apareció en su hombro y brazo izquierdo.

-Aun debes aclarar todas tus dudas. No debes dejar que este sentimiento consuma tu juicio, debes saber cuándo el Mundo es primero que Tú mundo.- dijo Raava, esta vez su voz sonaba distante.

-¿M-mi mundo? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la morena pero ya era tarde, ya podía sentir su cuerpo de nuevo, respiro profundo y ese nuevo pero ya conocido aroma lleno su respiración. Sonrió para sus adentros pero no se inmutó, siguió fingiendo que meditaba mientras Asami pasaba uno de sus dedos por la rodilla de la morena. Aprovechando un descuido de la ingeniero, el Avatar levanto a Asami para acercarla más a ella y la beso en los labios, sus brazos presionaban más y más la cintura de la pelinegra acercando sus cuerpos hasta que era imposible avanzar más.

-Mhhmuummpfp…¡Me asustaste!- dijo Asami al liberarse del beso riendo junto con Korra. La morena se acercó con más delicadeza esta vez, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la pelinegra y miro con profundidad sus brillantes ojos verdes antes de besarla con intensidad. Despacio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el beso iba en aumento junto con sus respiraciones, las caricias, los suspiros. Las manos de la morena encontraron una entrada y acariciaban la suave y blanca espalda de la ingeniero que sus suspiros tomaban forma de gemidos reprimidos. En el momento en que sintió sus caderas moverse hacia Korra en busca de más contacto ambas se detuvieron repentinamente al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¡Aaahhhh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quise…Espera, ¿Por eso me preguntaste si Korra me parecía atractiva?- dijo Opal en la entrada de la habitación de la morena totalmente sorprendida de haber encontrado a las chicas así pero su sorpresa fue cambiando a malicia al ver la avergonzada cara de Asami.

-¡Opal!-

-Aww ¿Te parezco atractiva?- preguntó Korra emocionada.

-Korra, cállate. Opal, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo Asami acomodando su camisa y su cabello.

-Te preguntaría lo mismo pero ya se la respuesta. No te preocupes, igual todos estaban empezando a sospechar.-

-Sigues sin contestarme.- dijo la pelinegra con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno yo…vine a disculparme. Por lo de esta mañana, tienes razón y estoy dispuesta a comprometerme con el entrenamiento, con la misión, con todo lo que sea necesario…pueden contar conmigo.- dijo Opal con sinceridad. De inmediato Asami la abrazó, estaba feliz de que había dejado todo de lado, sabía que fue duro para su amiga. Korra se acercó insegura a las chicas pero ellas la incluyeron en el abrazo.

: :

 _Mayo, 1940_

 _Me pregunto como seria mi vida si hubiera sido Maestra Fuego, o cualquier elemento, pero este es el que más viene a mi mente después de casi dominar la técnica y aun así no poder crear ni una sola llama._

 _¿Habría discriminado a los No-Maestros? ¿Habría abusado de mi poder? A veces me pierdo pensando en como hubiera sido todo si mi familia y yo domináramos algún elemento y por la posición social en la que nos encontrábamos…me preocupa pensar que me hubiera unido a ellos, ahora estoy segura que no lo haría pero…¿Y si lo hubiera hecho por ser Maestra Fuego?_

-¡Excelente, Asami! Casi pareces una maestra fuego.- dijo Bolin viendo emocionado los movimientos precisos de la ingeniero, se movía con tal gracia que era maravilloso. Sin embargo la pelinegra tenia una sensación agridulce al escuchar los elogios.

-Perfecto, vamos a intentarlo una vez más, necesito aprender a anticipar tus movimientos.- dijo Korra desde lejos con mucha concentración. Asami y Bolin la miraron extrañados.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Asami jadeando un poco.

-Quiero que hagas todos los movimientos o ataques que recuerdes al momento, piensa que estas siendo atacada, ¿Qué harías?- Asami seguía insegura pero solo afirmo con un gesto y se puso en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Hubiera sido más sencillo fingir un ataque con Opal pero ella estaba en su entrenamiento de Aire Control.

La ingeniero respiro profundo y comenzó a imaginar un ataque, al primer movimiento que hizo de sus manos salió un llamarada intensa, brillante, caliente, pero no ardía. Asami volteó a ver a Korra que estaba completamente concentrada pero solo asintió para que continuara. La pelinegra siguió con sus movimientos rápidos y precisos mientras que el fuego no paraba de salir, era asombroso. El calor no le impedía nada, al contrario, la incitaba a seguir atacando, era como si Korra leyera su mente, cada paso que iba a dar y por un momento olvido que esto lo hacia el Avatar y no ella.

-¡Wooooo! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Asami! La Maestra Fuego, sin fuego.- dijo Bolin dando pequeños brincos de alegría. Pero la ingeniero no se sentía contenta, se quedo de pie viendo sus manos, jadeando un poco.

-Lo siento, creo que me mareo un poco el calor, voy a retirarme. Excelente practica, nos vemos en la cena.- Balbuceo deprisa la pelinegra y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí sin ver a los chicos. Pensó en ir a su taller pero seguro ahí la encontrarían, subió las escaleras hasta uno de los balcones más apartados del templo y se sentó en el suelo, recuperando su respiración y limpiando un par de lagrimas.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Korra despacio pero de igual forma Asami se sobresaltó un poco.

-Sí, todo está bien, solo que fue un poco…intenso.-

-Sami…Puedes decirme la verdad, si es lo que quieres. Y si me vuelves a decir que es eso, entonces eso paso y no volveré a preguntarte.- dijo Korra con una comprensiva mirada que consiguió quebrar a la ingeniero.

-No soy nada, Korra. No soy como ustedes, no controlo ningún elemento, soy insignificante, incluso para ti, ¡Por Raava, eres el Avatar! El ser más poderoso del mundo con una No-Maestro cualquiera, insignificante, inútil y aburrida persona…No lo sé, seguro seria de más ayuda si dominara algún elemento como todos ustedes, no sería una carga o un riesgo a esta misión. ¡Deberás cargar conmigo todo el tiempo! Solo porque no tengo ningún maldito po…- Korra interrumpió a Asami con un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Al principio se resistía pero después de un momento se dejó llevar hasta que Korra se detuvo.

-Espero no volver a escucharte decir algo como eso, nunca en mi vida. La próxima vez no voy a callarte con un beso.-

-Pero…es la verdad, no soy nada.- dijo Asami cabizbaja.

-¡Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido! ¡Eres una Sato! Está en tu sangre ser ingeniosa, creativa, siempre encuentras una solución, jamás de rindes. Y la falta de algún elemento no te ha detenido en nada, estas aquí, hiciste funcionar esos brazaletes y eso está por salvar la vida de muchísimos No-Maestros. Tu juegas un papel realmente importante en este plan, eres clave para derrocar ese maldito gobierno unificador…sin ti, no podría lograrlo, Asami. Ser un Maestro no define quien eres, lo que te hace una persona asombrosa está aquí…y aquí.- dijo la morena apuntando a la cabeza de Asami y luego a su pecho, directo al corazón.

-¿D-de verdad lo crees?- preguntó Asami limpiando sus lágrimas, de verdad se sentía aliviada por las palabras de Korra.

-¡Por supuesto! Y también creo que eres inteligente, divertida, talentosa, increíblemente hermosa y sexy…Soy el Avatar con mejor suerte, estoy segura.- susurró Korra al oído de la pelinegra y ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Nunca pensé que el Avatar sería tan atrevido.- bromeó Asami acercándose despacio al cuello de la morena y dejar besos y algunas ligeras mordidas que erizaron toda la piel de Korra.

-Eso no es nada, Asami.- respondió la morena que deslizaba lentamente sus manos por la cintura de la pelinegra hacia sus caderas y algo insegura, hacia su trasero cuando un grito a lo lejos de Tenzin buscando a Korra las interrumpió.

 _Junio, 1940_

 _Es sorprendente lo mucho que te puede importar una persona. Que este en tus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Que con solo verla el día parece iluminarse, todo se siente mejor. Korra se ha convertido en algo tan esencial en mi vida que el día me parece extraño si no la he visto cuando tiene asuntos de "Avatar"_

 _Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que hay entre nosotras. Jamás hemos hablado de que es lo que somos en realidad, todo ha sido físico y aun no…lo hemos hecho. Pero…¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Creo que si quiero dar el siguiente paso, con todo lo que lleva, aunque suene raro el tener una relación formal con el Avatar._

 _Eso definitivamente no estaba en mis planes de vida…_

-…Creo que me gusta Bolin.- dijo Opal repentinamente, Asami dejo el brazalete que estaba arreglando de lado y volteo a ver a su amiga con sorpresa.

-Wow, bueno, creo que eso es bueno, pero tu forma de decirlo me hace dudar, así que no sé cómo actuar. ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?-

-Es bueno…creo, no lo sé. Solo sé que estoy muy feliz con él. Me hace reír todo el tiempo, es atento, torpe de una manera tierna, comprensivo y me encanta. Pero…-

-Pero…- alentó Asami para que su amiga siguiera hablando.

-¿Es el momento adecuado? ¿Está bien…enamorarme ahora, justo cuando estamos a unos de días de ir a esta loca misión? Qué tal que las cosas no salgan bien y…no podamos estar juntos.- dijo Opal seriamente, había algo de miedo en su voz y consiguió contagiárselo a Asami. No se había detenido a pensar en ello, todo era posible cuando regresaran a Ciudad Republica y la idea de perder a Korra le causaba un nudo en el estómago.

-Pues…creo que lo mejor es disfrutar todo el tiempo posible. Ve y dile a Bolin lo que sientes, estoy segura que él siente lo mismo. Y hay que ser positivos, este plan debe funcionar, Opal. Es nuestra única oportunidad y debemos pensar en que las cosas estarán bien y que al final estarás con Bolin.- Asami dijo lo último a tono de broma, ambas reían pero la pregunta que le hizo su amiga la tomo desprevenida.

-Haha no lo sé, no quiero apresurar las cosas pero la idea no me espanta, de hecho me agrada bastante…¿ Y tú? ¿Quieres estar con Korra? Al final de todo esto, ¿Puedes ver tu vida con ella?- dijo Opal con una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad, su rostro parecía el de un niño inocente que había hecho una pregunta bastante fuera de lugar.

-Yo…amm…La verdad es que no veo un hogar, 3 perros, una casa enorme o algo así. Pero cuando más lo pienso más me convenzo de que mi vida sin Korra estaría vacía. Lo sentí estos 6 meses sin saber de ella y ahora que tenemos…lo que sea que pueda llamar a esto, espíritus, sería terrible no tenerla cerca de mi.- confesó la pelinegra sin ver a su amiga, de pronto el suelo parecía bastante interesante y rostro se sentía bastante caliente.

-¡Espera! ¿Lo que se pueda llamar a "esto"? ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?-

-Bueno…ni no hemos hablado de eso. Simplemente se dio y agh…no sé si puedo decir que es mi novia o algo así.-

-Haha es gracioso, Jinora me conto sobre el consejo que le diste respecto a Kai y ahora me das uno a mí de que aproveche al máximo el tiempo y tú no lo has hecho. Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, Asami.- dijo Opal riendo y tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Ahora yo te digo que vayas a buscar a Korra y decirle que te importa, que quieres que esto sea oficial, porque puede que no veas la vida de película pero si miras una vida con ella y esto es el primer paso.- continuo Opal, Asami sonrió

-Tienes razón, v-voy a ir a buscarla, debo decirle lo que siento…¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí?! ¡Ve con Bolin!- dijo Asami en la puerta del taller viendo a Opal sentada. Ambas salieron deprisa y tomaron caminos contrarios. La ingeniero buscó por todos lados pero al no encontrarla el único lugar que le quedaba era su habitación. Era extraño, no había visto a Korra en todo el día, más que en la hora de la comida, ni la vio entrenando, practicando o repasando sus planes con Tenzin y ya era bastante tarde.

Asami se quedó a punto de tocar la puerta pero la encontró medio abierta así que decidió entrar, en silencio. La imagen que vio ahí le rompió el corazón. Korra estaba sentada en la silla de madera del escritorio, sus codos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza reposaba en sus manos, sus sollozos eran leves pero se percibían fácilmente, Korra estaba llorando y a Asami le sorprendió lo mucho que le dolía esta imagen.

-Korra…¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Asami que había retrocedido un poco para darle tiempo a la morena de componerse, entro despacio a la habitación y la chica apenas había terminado de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¡Si! Esta todo bien, pasa, siéntate. Estaba repasando los planos de la ciudad, iba ir a buscarte para discutir algunas cosas cuando te presente con Kuvira, creo que…- La ingeniero le quito los planos, los dejo sobre el escritorio, tomó sus manos y la llevo a la cama. La morena solo la miraba confundida pero no hizo preguntas, se recostó junto a la ingeniero en la cama, se dejó abrazar, los blanco dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y un pequeño beso en la nuca la desarmo por completo. El llanto que interrumpió volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Pero no hizo ruido, no hubo sollozos, solo las lágrimas corrían, dolían un poco pero se sentían llenas de paz, de calma. Korra ya no se sentía tan sola.

-No quiero que te sientas sola, Korra, porque yo siempre voy a estar para ti. No quiero encontrarte llorando, porque puedes hacerlo conmigo. Entiendo que es difícil, me imagino la carga que llevas contigo pero, déjame ayudarte a que sea más ligera.- susurro Asami al oído de Korra después de un largo silencio. La morena suspiro y se giró entre los brazos de la pelinegra, sus ojos aun con los rastros de las lágrimas y otras contenidas brillaban ante la brillante luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Gracias, Sami. Tal vez sientas que no has hecho nada pero, esto significa mucho para mí. Si no fuera por ti, me sentiría bastante perdida. Yo también estoy para ti, todo el tiempo y siempre voy a protegerte, aunque a veces solo te haya dañado aún más.- dijo Korra en un susurro. Ni sabían porque susurraban, pero de alguna forma sentían que era lo indicado, como si lo que estaban hablando era único, solo de ellas podían saberlo, era su secreto.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te saque de tu casa, te mandé muy lejos de Ciudad Republica, tu hogar. Te oculté a tu padre, no te escribí por 6 meses y te pido ayuda para una loca misión en la que me aterra perderte…-

-A mí también me da miedo perderte…pero prefiero pensar que eso no va a pasar, porque voy a luchar para ganar esta batalla, para ganar mi libertad y poder disfrutarla…contigo, si me lo permites.- confesó Asami tomando con fuerza una de las manos de Korra y mirándola a los ojos, embriagándose de la dulzura que emiten, de todo ese cariño que parecen gritar.

-Nada me haría más feliz, Sami. No sé qué es lo que pasara después de que esto termine, pero definitivamente me encantaría que estuvieras ahí.- respondió Korra con alegría pasando de los susurros a un tono más elevado.

-¿Eso…aamm…¿Quiere decir que tenemos una relación o…?-

-Hahaha, ¡Claro que sí! Por Raava…ahora que lo pienso, jamás hablamos de esto. No voy a mentirte, pero no soy muy buena en esto porque nunca he estado en una relación seria, lo siento.- dijo el Avatar con pena.

-No te preocupes, tampoco yo, al menos no en nada serio.- dijo Asami acariciando una de las mejillas de Korra y acercándola para besarla.

-Entonces ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novia?- Pregunto Korra entre los besos que se estaban volviendo más intensos.

-Me encantaría, Avatar Korra.- contestó Asami antes de morder el labio inferior de la morena. Un ligero siseo escapo de Korra mientras sus manos se apoderaban de las caderas de Asami, atrayéndola hacia ella. Pronto, los besos eran detenidos por la falta de aire, pero sus labios se mudaban hacia el cuello mientras que entre sus respiraciones salían ligeros gemidos. Sus manos se atrevían a explorar más adentrándose entre la ropa pero aun había algo de pena en ambas para quitar la primera prenda.

La impaciencia termino dominando a Korra que al sentir la suavidad de la espalda de la ingeniero decidió que necesitaba más. Tomó la orilla de su camiseta y la levanto, descubriendo la lencería oscura, las perfectas curvas del cuerpo de Asami y un maravilloso olor a vainilla. La ingeniero la imito de inmediato pero al quitar la prenda su sorpresa fue tal que la dejo en un ligero shock.

Siempre dedujo que Korra era fuerte, era bastante evidente, pero jamás imagino lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo. Cada línea estaba perfectamente marcada en su cuerpo sin ser demasiado. Sus senos estaban cubiertos con vendas, lo que decepciono un poco a Asami, pero al ver cada musculo estaba tenso, su abdomen deliciosamente formado y una V se formada hacia abajo, el deseo de seguir mirando se apodero de ella que llevo una mano hacia la orilla de los pantalones de Korra pero esta la atrapo y la llevo hacia arriba de su cabeza mientras la otra se escabullia hacia su espalda desprendiendo el seguro de su sujetador.

-Poco a poco, no tenemos prisa.- susurro el Avatar al odio de la pelinegra, sus labios atraparon el cuello, su lengua recorrió despacio cada centímetro hasta llegar a su pecho ya descubierto. Asami se cuidaba el sonido de los gemidos que le estaba provocando Korra pero al sentir que los húmedos besos se detuvieron levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de lujuria, amor y con duda, entonces lo entendió, Korra le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar.

-Yo te dire si quiero que te detengas, por ahora no pares, te necesito.- respondió Asami en un profundo suspiro que aumento al sentir la lengua de Korra juguetear con sus pezones. La sensación era maravillosa, exquisita y la estaba embriagando aún más de deseo. Un cosquilleo en el vientre le hizo darse cuenta de que Korra bajaba sus pantalones. Levanto las piernas para ayudarla e ignoro el pequeño escalofrió al sentirse completamente desnuda y se apresuró a dejar en las mismas condiciones al Avatar.

El resto de las prendas termino en algún lugar de la pequeña habitación, pero eso no les importaba. Ambas se miraban con profunda intensidad, el deseo se detuvo un instante simplemente para admirar la belleza de la otra, pero se sentía en el aire que cualquier gesto iba a quebrar esa pausa. Los ojos de Korra repasaban cada espacio, cada detalle, para ella era lo más hermoso que había visto. Asami recorría cada pulgada del cuerpo de Korra con fascinación, era perfecto, le maravilla el contraste que hacía con su piel y el deseo de tocar aún más termino por romper esa pausa.

Sus labios besaron cada parte del cuerpo de la otra, las caricias eran más fuertes y ansiosas. La morena impuso su fuerza y recostó a Asami mientras su mano baja desde su pecho hasta su pierna y lentamente comenzó a subir por dentro de los muslos, la respiración de la ingeniero era cada vez más audible hasta que un profundo gemido escapó de su boca al sentir los dedos del Avatar en su húmeda entrepierna. Los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris la estaban acercando al climax, los gemidos de Asami alentaban a Korra a continuar y la excitaban bastante.

-Mhhmm…por favor Korra…- dijo jadeo Asami al sentir 2 dedos cerca de su entrada. La morena comenzó despacio, tomando el ritmo de las caderas de la pelinegra fue en aumento hasta que los gemidos eran tan constantes y fuertes que era evidente el orgasmo de Asami que había dejado algunas marcas en la espalda de Korra.

La ingeniero, aun jadeante, cambio de posición para estar encima de Korra, que casi explotaba de placer al escuchar "tu turno" en su oído y una mordida en su punto de presión. Asami descendió despacio, saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, disfrutando de cada rocé de sus músculos, dedico bastante tiempo a los senos besando por todos lados y arranco un fuerte gemido al Avatar al presionar con su muslo la húmeda entrepierna.

-Korra…eres hermosa…me encantas.- susurro Asami después de subir hasta al oído de Korra, sus manos continuaron descendiendo hasta llegar al lugar donde más la necesitaba. La morena quería responder, pero el placer solo dejaba que gemidos y suspiros salieran de su boca. Asami casi podía sentir otro orgasmo por el simple hecho de ver a Korra gemir y moverse de placer.

-A-asami…te…aahhh.- apenas pudo decir Korra cuando el orgasmo llego con fuerza haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte. Asami se quedó un poco intrigada pero lo olvido muy pronto cuando Korra la atrajo hacia ella para besarla con fuerza, era obvio que no habían terminado.

A pesar de ser verano, una fría ventisca entro por la ventana haciendo estremecer a ambas que solo estaban cubiertas con una manta. Asami se aferró más al cálido cuerpo de Korra, provocando que despertara. El Avatar al darse cuenta comenzó a generar un poco de calor y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su novia dormida a su lado.

 _"No debes dejar que este sentimiento consuma tu juicio, debes saber cuándo el Mundo es primero que Tú mundo"._ Recordó Korra, lo que le había dicho Raava y entonces lo entendio.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Si, después de mucho u_u lo siento, por más que lo intento no logro tener esto pronto. Quería darles una sorpresa de tener actualización de mis 2 fics y el nuevo, pero no pude, no logro terminar Fix You porque estoy muy atrasada con unos trabajos que debo terminar pronto además de que estoy en filmación :/ Pero hago lo que puedo, espero tenerlo en unas 2 semanas, mientras aquí tienen esta actualización n_n y mi nuevo fic! Espero que le den una oportunidad :)

Aquí les dejo el link para que lo lean, espero que les guste y como va esta historia también ;) Nos leemos pronto con FixYou hare lo posible por tenerlo rápido, gracias por su paciencia!

12165198/1/Be-Mine


End file.
